


Twists and Turns

by GuiltyMonster



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Disembowelment, Dismemberment, Dwight is an anxious mess, M/M, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Trapper abuses Dwight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 43,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyMonster/pseuds/GuiltyMonster
Summary: Dwight was getting comfortable being with everyone at the campfire, especially since he has not been getting pulled in for trials lately. Upon entering a trial against the Trapper, he feels everything is going well. Nothing can prepare him for what is to come, especially with Trapper bending the rules of the game a bit.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King, Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 41
Kudos: 109





	1. Painful Twist

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my very first fic. Ever. I have found so many awesome fics for DBD and being as huge a fan of the game and characters as I am, I finally got enough inspiration to write my own. There may be tiny little errors here and there as I tend to only write in the middle of the night, when all inspiration just seems to pop up. Comments and feedback is super welcome as I venture into this and decide where I want to take this.

Dwight was sitting with everyone else at the campfire listening in on everyone else’s conversations. Kate, Claudette, and Nea were sharing stories about different pranks they either pulled or have had pulled on them in the past. Bill was smoking casually by a tree. Jake had his back up against the log he and Dwight were sharing, simply bathing in the warmth of the fire. Dwight was trying to clean his glasses a bit with his not so clean shirt, enjoying the time they had not being in trials. Dwight particularly hadn’t been pulled into one lately and tried using the time to prep any tools for future trials. 

“You can only clean it so well using a dirty shirt as a rag” Jake commented looking up at Dwight. 

Jake and Dwight became surprisingly good friends throughout trials. Jake’s quiet demeanor in the beginning somehow made it more comfortable for Dwight to get along with him. Jake didn’t talk all that much at first but would use actions as his way of saying he had Dwight’s back. All the survivors grew pretty close with one another, given their shared circumstance. Dwight always got along with best with a select few however, those being Jake, Kate, Meg, and Claudette. They were some of the first to be trapped in the cursed realm of the entity and as such, developed relationships quickly as they all fought hard to survive. 

“Well, can’t hurt to try” Dwight replied smiling. 

Just then they both heard someone walking up. Dwight got nervous upon realizing who it was. 

“You blokes seem quiet” David said as he took a seat next to Dwight.

God, no other person could get Dwight more flustered than David King. He can’t even recall when it was that David started making him all flustered for whatever reason, all he knew was that when David showed up, it made it harder for Dwight to maintain any kind of composure. 

“Oh, well, just kind of… bathing in the moment I guess” Dwight slipped his glasses back on to face David who was hunching closer to the fire. 

“I get it. It’s been peaceful lately after all” Davis just stared into the fire as if he was expecting something to pop out of it.  
Dwight was fiddling with his tie as the three of them just sat by the fire. 

“Makes you wonder if the entity has something planned” Jake finally spoke. He straightened himself up against the log as he lied his head back. 

“Wouldn’t surprise me. The Bitch has a history of screwing with us eventually” David started fiddling with the bandages covering his fists as if ready to fight someone. 

There was silence again before Jake started to get up. 

“Going to chill out in my tent” With a subtle wave, Jake headed out. 

Dwight wanted to punch him for that. Now Dwight was alone with David, who was sitting mere inches from him no less. Jake knew what he was doing, especially since it didn’t take him long to notice how Dwight acts when around David. Dwight had a feeling he knew, but doing little things like this just proves it. 

“You been doing alright Dwight?” David was looking at him now, concern on his face. 

“Oh, yea, I’m fine! Thanks! Does something look wrong?” Dwight had to use every ounce of his strength to not cave into his bad nail-biting habit in front of David.

“You just look like something is troubling you” David didn’t break eye contact as he spoke with a calm and sincere demeanor.

“No, no. I just-“ Before Dwight could even muster up another excuse, he felt the calling of the entity. David caught on quick. 

“Hey, be careful out there will ya?” David gripped Dwight’s shoulder, a gentle warm grip.

Dwight wanted to hold onto that feeling for awhile longer. Unfortunately, within seconds, the fog had already consumed him and he opened his eyes to the Macmillan Estate. 

He looked around to see who else was pulled in with him. No one, which means the others most likely came in together across map. With this deduction, Dwight didn’t waste time as he moved on to the closest gen not far from shack. He told himself that this match might actually go smoothly is everyone plays their cards right. As he looked at an unset beartrap a few feet away from where he was repairing the gen, he couldn’t help but feel phantom pains from all the times he had fallen victim to those damn things. He tried not to think any harder on the matter as he focused on the gen in front of him. For awhile there, everything seemed like it was going well. His gen was about popped and he hasn’t even encountered Trapper yet. He was feeling confident. As the gen popped, he made his way over to search for the next one while trying to stay alert of any traps along the way. He felt this could be a decent match considering his absence form trials lately. 

He couldn’t have been more wrong 

About as quickly as Dwight was feeling confident for the trial they found themselves in, that confidence was eviscerated just minutes later. Laurie was the first to die. Nea had just got downed and is about to be death-hooked. That will just leave Dwight and Adam. Counting the gen Dwight should finish in the time it takes to hook Nea, that will leave just one more to power the gates. He used this as fuel to keep going strong despite Nea’s scream acting as a reminder of their more likely fates. As the gen popped, Dwight ran to where he knew one of the final gens was located, but by the time he reached it, he heard a loud snap followed by Adam screaming. 

Shit

Dwight knew Adam was dead on hook and he had no idea where hatch was. Adam must’ve gotten caught by a hook, because it only took seconds for Trapper to find him and send him to his death. As the claws came down to claim its prize, Dwight crouched behind a wall. He started biting his nails as he tried to think of a way out of this shitty predicament. All he could do for now was use stealth as a means to find hatch before Trapper does.

Without wasting more time, he crouched on over towards some of the common hatch spots. He thought it possible to find it before Trapper does and escape nice and easy, but as he traversed more and more of the map without hearing so much as a hum, he felt more and more hopeless.  
While his thoughts were clouded with all the worst-case scenarios, he failed to see a shimmer of metal in front of him. 

SNAP

It happened so fast and the beartrap dug so deep into his foot, Dwight didn’t even have the chance to try muffling his scream. He quickly tried to pry the jaws of the trap open but his fingers slipped on his own blood, forcing the jaws to clamp back down into his flesh. He let out another pained whimper as he fell on his back. 

Dwight knew it was over. That’s all he thought about as he lied there, tears streaming down his face and blood pouring out his leg. It didn’t take Trapper long to find him naturally. As Trapper spotted Dwight lying on his back in the dirt, he slowly walked over. Dwight tried not to notice the heavy footsteps as they got louder and closer to him. He shut his eyes tight as more tears fell from his face. As if on cue, he opened them to reveal Trapper hovering over him. This made Dwight jump but he didn’t dare move.  
Trapper remained that way for what felt like hours. After awhile Dwight heard what had to have been a chuckle come from the killer’s mouth. 

“We both saw this one coming didn’t we boy” Dwight froze in disbelief that Trapper had just spoken to him. It was believed the killers couldn’t talk, at least during trials. 

Before Dwight’s mind got any more rattled, Trapper bent down to grab the chain attached to the beartrap that Dwight found himself in. He tugged on it gently, which was followed by a pained whimper from Dwight. The response only made Trapper chuckle again as he started pulling even harder on the chain.  
Dwight couldn’t hold his screams anymore. As each pull felt like it was going to take Dwight’s foot with it, Dwight screamed as the tears in his eyes kept coming. 

“STOP! Please, stop!” Dwight cried, gripping the dirt until his knuckles were white. 

Trapper seized the pulling and bent down as if to analyze the damage. He chuckled again. God, how Dwight was beginning to loath that chuckle. Trapper pulled out his bladed weapon and used it to point at Dwight’s mangled leg. 

“Glad to know my work on these things isn’t wasted” Dwight could help imagine Trapper smiling under that mask of his. “Does it hurt worse than it looks?” 

Dwight had his eyes shut as he whimpered, reaching down his leg as if to attempt to pry the trap off again. He just wished Trapper would hook him already and send him to the campfire. All he could think of now was dying and ending this trial. He opened his eyes at touch of cold metal just below his knee. Trapper had his cleaver held just inches from his leg as he stared Dwight straight in the eyes. 

“If you want it off so bad, then let me help you” before Dwight could even fathom what that was supposed to mean, Trapper raised his arm and swung his cleaver down fast. 

Pure and unfiltered agony was the only thing that could describe the pain Dwight felt as his foot got severed from the rest of him, beartrap still attached. Trapper remained squatting there, observing his work as Dwight screamed. Dwight had flipped himself on to his stomach now, practically burying his face into the earth as he screamed and acted like he was going to crawl away.

This was all so very wrong. Killers don’t usually play with the survivors like this during a trial. Why Trapper was playing with Dwight the way he was, Dwight couldn’t understand. Why won’t he just hook him.

“C’mon, that was only the first limb” Dwight felt horror, more at Trapper trying to pass that as a joke more than the comment itself. 

Before he could even get himself to calm down from his severed leg, he felt Trapper grab him by his right wrist. He pulled on it until his arm was as outstretched as he could make it, then swung his cleaver down again before Dwight could even protest. Dwight could feel the blood pouring out from the place his was just seconds ago as he screamed bloody murder.  
Dwight had felt pain during trials before. Pain was all part of the game. But this, this was something completely different. It was on a whole other level than what was perceived as normal for the survivors. This was complete agony. The only thing that brought any comfort to Dwight was the feeling that he was about to bleed out. Death was close and if he could, Dwight would be running to it right now. In the midst of Dwight’s cries and whimpers, Trapper moved to stand over him, still holding Dwight’s severed arm in one hand and his cleaver in the other. 

“I think we’re gonna have a lot more fun you and me” and with that, Trapper brought his cleaver down into Dwight’s neck. It didn’t take long for Dwight to choke on his own blood and finally lose all consciousness. 

When Dwight awoke, the first thing he did was reach for his leg, which was once again intact. This is when he noticed his right arm being back as well. He swore he could still feel the phantom pains of his limbs being severed. Just seconds later, he heard a familiar voice call out. 

“Hey Dwight, your back with us finally.” It was David who was now running over to check up on the just-butchered survivor.

While David would normally put Dwight into a nervous wreck, all Dwight could do now was grip tightly the leg that got severed just moments ago. He didn’t even realize he was still breathing heavy as if he’d just awoken from a bad dream or something. Even as David tried talking to him, it was all distorted background noise as Dwight thought what that was that just happened last trial. It seems like Trapper was able to change the rules a bit. The thought of any killer being able to change the rules of the game is enough to keep any survivor on edge. In Dwight’s case, it wasn’t just any killer, but Trapper, whom he always feared more than any other. That was what really kept Dwight from getting any sleep at all.


	2. Resurfacing Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to bend myself out of shape when it comes to writing stuff like this for the world to see. I also want to make aware that this will be a darker fic and tags will added accordingly. So God help me, here's another chapter. DwightXDavid is personally my favorite ship, so expect to see that throughout. I do also love Evanfield and might write another fic where Evan isn't a sadistic ass

Sitting with his close friends as they listened to Kate sing was medicine Dwight needed. It was just 4 of them by the fire while the others were either asleep or in trials. Dwight was sitting, facing the fire, eyes closed just letting Kate's song take him. He had Jake next to him, putting together a toolbox for a later match. Meg was sat next to Kate, swaying with the music. 

Dwight was still thinking about his trial with Trapper but was trying his best to let it go. The trial was over. He was with his friends now. No need to keep looking back on it.

So why was he so incapable of doing exactly that? Dwight stood up thinking a stroll might do something for him. 

"I'm gonna take a walk for a bit" Dwight adjusted his glasses and looked down at Jake who was setting his toolbox to the side. 

"Want me to come with ya?" Jake was insisting more than asking. 

"No, thanks though. I won't be gone long" With that, Dwight walked into the seemingly endless sea of trees. He could tell Jake was worried, though he would never say it aloud. His request to come along was his way of showing it instead. He started to wonder how the trial was going for the others. Hopefully better than his last one. Though is that even hard to do? 

Dwight was always considered a form of Leader for the survivors even though Dwight himself doesn't feel so certain. It felt more like something thrown on him as a result of being the first trapped in the fog, not because he was anything special. He always tried to hold his own, but compared to the newer stronger survivors that have been coming along, feelings of inadequacy kept growing. 

Dwight came to his favorite spot, a moonlit stream whose waters have always helped Dwight when he needed to calm the many thoughts in his head. If there was one thing he was most grateful for in this purgatory, it was that the entity could at least provide little blessings such as this stream. 

He started to strip and set his things over on a nearby rock. As he stepped into the stream before him, he could already feel some comfort washing over him. He submerged himself and just let the lukewarm water wash away his pressing anxiety. He laid back and let himself just float on the waters surface. Trials, Trapper, the entity, none of it seemed important. There were times he wished he could stay like this forever. No trials to be pulled into. No deity to be sacrificed to. Just him and the water that engulfed him. 

Dwight returned to a livelier camp than when he had left it. Ace, Yui, Tapp, and Quentin had returned from their trials and talking amongst everyone. Given the laughter and smiles, their trial seems to have gone well. 

"By the third pallet stun, I was afraid he was totally going to camp me!" Ace said holding back his laughter. 

As Dwight approached the group, Quentin scooted over to give him a seat. Dwight nodded as thanks and sat down next to him. 

"I'll really be laughing when the Pig gives you hell the next time for it" Tapp interjected, arms crossed. 

"Bitch will have to catch me first!" Ace replied with another laugh. 

Dwight was glad to see what came off as a very successful escape. Yui continued to comment about how what goes around comes around, with Ace giving some more debased replies. The others around the fire were simply enjoying the show, smiling and cracking jokes. Dwight suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, a very familiar warm grip. 

"Hey Dwight, was beginning to wonder where you were at" Dwight simply looked up at the man and then retreated his stare. 

"Just went for a walk" David's grip still didn't leave Dwight. 

"Listen, do you have a minute? I wanna ask ya something" Dwight was surprised at the sudden request but gave a subtle nod all the same. He got up and followed David to the edge of the camp, getting nervous all over again about what David could want to talk to him about. 

David stopped and looked at him, gathering his words before he spoke.

"Dwight, do I make you uncomfortable when I'm around?" Dwight who was looking at the ground, shot up to meet David's gaze. 

What? No!" Dwight blurted out quickly. He hoped the others didn't hear him. David was silent another second before. 

"It's just, it seems when I'm around you, you get all riled up and nervous. I've seen that look before, when people would get scared of me in the past, and I just-"

No! It's not that, I promise! it's just that..." Dwight was stuck now. He never wanted David to feel like he intimidated him. The last thing he wanted was for his anxiety to cause a problem between him and the others, yet here he is. How was he supposed to explain that his nervous tics and awkward dialogue wasn't because he was afraid of David but because of... something else. Dwight was fiddling with his tie again as he desperately tried to fill in the gap he just left in the conversation. 

Say something, anything Dwight. C'mon! 

David was just studying the nervous Leader while Dwight desperately tried to come up with something. 

"Alright, alright. So long as you promise that you aren't afraid of me or nothin' than it's ok" Dwight was relieved when David finally spoke. 

"I promise David, I could never feel uncomfortable around you" Oh God, was that even subtle? Dwight's face was definitely all red and he begged whatever deity would listen that David didn't notice. 

David smiled back at him. That smile... that damned smile. David gently gripped Dwight's shoulder again. 

"Well that's good because I would never want you to" What was Dwight supposed to say now? Dwight was just smiling, eyes retreating back to his feet, just letting himself sink into David's simple touch. "I got ya back, ya know that right?" 

Dwight looked back up at him. Their eyes locked and all words were lost in Dwight's mouth. He gave a nod instead, and with that, David released his warm grip and walked on back to the fire. Dwight was left to deal with his flustered self as he tried to regain some composure. Why can't moments like that last just a little bit longer? 

Dwight didn't have time to think much else about it as the familiar pulling of the entity refocused his attention. He used the last remaining seconds to straighten himself out as the fog enveloped him and took him to his next trial. 

Lery's Memorial Institute was the chosen hunting ground. He spawned in with Meg close by. 

"I always hated this map" Meg commented, looking around as if this was her first time here. 

"Doesn't help that we don't have a whole lot of luck when we're sent here" Dwight started looking around corners for a gen for them both to start. He found one near the shower room. 

"In here" Dwight called out softly. Meg followed him and they both started working on their part of the gen, Dwight fumbling with the colored wires. 

He did admit that when he was working with others, tasks got done a whole lot faster. He still preferred other skills like Meg's speed or Claudette's ability to heal any injury faster than anyone, but those thoughts were dismissed when gens got popped in record time. 

Just as their gen popped, they heard the scream of someone else getting downed; Quentin. Meg looked back at Dwight and Dwight nodded, approving her decision to go for the unhook. Dwight made his way down the long hall wondering who the killer was this time. He was grateful it wasn't the Doctor, as he would've heard a lot more screaming from getting shocked if it was. As he whipped around into another small room, he caught eye of something that filled him dread. In front of him by the window lied a set beartrap. Dwight gulped as he made his way over to disarm it. 

Suddenly the Doctor didn't sound so bad. 

As the trap snapped shut, Dwight scurried over to the nearby gen. He knew Meg had already unhooked Quentin and would be making their way to another gen soon. He just tried to stay focused on his own gen without blowing it up. It didn't seem to matter as he heard the pounding heartbeat getting closer. Dwight wasn't going to be able to pop the gen in time so he retreated into a nearby locker. 

Just seconds after he had closed to locker door, there was Trapper stomping into the room. He looked around a second, then looked at the gen. He made his way over to it and kicked it hard, leaving sparks flying out where he had kicked. Then he just stood there. Dwight was watching him stand there motionless, as if sniffing the air for his prey. Then all of a sudden, he slowly turned his head toward the locker Dwight was hiding in. 

Dwight pushed himself as far back in the locker as possible and covered his mouth. This wasn't good. Trapper knows he's in here. As he heard his footsteps inch closer Dwight could barely keep himself from hyperventilating. The red stain soon engulfed the locker as Trapper just stood in front of the locker menacingly. 

Dwight hated this. This waiting. Just open the damn locker and get it over with. 

His wish was granted. 

The doors swung open hard as Trapper stared down at the fearful Dwight, now cowering on the locker floor. Dwight had no words. He just stared up at the towering beast who did nothing but watch him. Then right when the waiting became almost too unbearable, Trapper grabbed Dwight by the throat. He lifted Dwight's shaking body up to a standing position, and Dwight could no longer hold back the tear filling his eye. He grabbed Trappers arm in protest to whatever he was planning on doing but nothing happened. Then a cold voice came. 

"This match just got so much better" Dwight's eyes widened in fear and that was enough to get Dwight to start struggling against his pursuer's iron grasp. It was like fighting a brick wall. No matter how much he tried, Trapper wouldn't budge in the slightest. Suddenly, Trapper threw Dwight against the back of the locker which was enough to almost take the air out of his lungs. 

"Don't worry, I'll be coming back" Trapper marched off with what Dwight could only imagine was a sinister smirk hidden under the mask. 

Dwight was working on collecting himself now. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Trapper actually found him again. Despite his legs now turned to rubber, he treaded off to finish the gen he had nearly completed. 

"If we can get out then it won't matter" Dwight told himself in shallow confidence. 

The sound of the gen popping was followed by the sound of a trap and a scream. Meg. She was picked up almost immediately and within seconds, thrown on to a hook. To make matters worse, Meg was hooked in the basement. Depending on how Trapper wants to play this, it will be incredibly difficult to rescue anyone from the basement once your hooked. It isn't uncommon for Trapper to trap the whole basement area, preventing any saves. Dwight knew he had to try. 

He ran down the hall towards the direction of the basement and just as he whipped around a corner, another scream was heard. This time Quentin was downed, and not far from where Meg was hooked. Within just seconds from each other, both survivors found themselves hanging from those dirty basement hooks. That just left Dwight and whoever the fourth survivor was who he had not even seen yet. 

Dwight crouched as he neared the area basement would be found. He didn't hear a heartbeat. Coast was clear. He jumped out and scanned the area for placed traps. He maneuvered around the little office room and spotted a Trap placed right at the basement entrance. He bent down to start dismantling it when another Trap was set off. It sounded like Feng as she screamed as a result of another well-placed trap. He didn't have time to do anything for her as by the time he was finally able to dismantle the trap he was working on, she was hooked. With an echoing snap, the trap closed up. Not wasting time, Dwight rushed down the stairs to save his friends. He would unhook them, then they would split up and Dwight would then go to help Feng. Seemed simple enough. So lost in what they would do next, he failed to notice Megs warning as he whipped around the stairs toward the hooks.

SNAP

Dwight screamed as he fell forward, looking up at his struggling friends. 

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't-" but before he could finish, the entity speared them, just seconds apart. Dwight watched with tears and regret as the claws carried them away. Now he was unable to help Feng either. To make matters, worse, he could hear the heartbeat grow louder until it was deafening. Even as he heard Trapper treading down the basement stairs, he didn't look. He just closed his eyes in sorrow and defeat. He kept them closed even as the footsteps came to a stop. He could hear the Trapper's heavy breathing but didn't dare look him in the eyes. 

"I didn't expect you would be this eager to help me" Trapper chuckled at that and then bent to one knee as he looked over the the very familiar situation Dwight found himself in. 

Dwight just cried and refused to turn to look at the killer. Then he felt a hand grip his mangled foot. Dwight instinctively jerked his foot away which resulted in another whimper as the movement brought more pain to his foot than the touch itself. 

"When you make it this easy for me, I don't know how I can turn down such easy prey" Dwight tried crawling despite having absolutely no where to crawl to. 

His tears kept coming as the pain radiated from his foot at the slightest movement. 

"Should we go at this like last time then?" Trappers proposition instilled deeper fear into Dwight. He turned around quickly, arm raised in protest as if to stop the swing of his cleaver. 

"NO! Please! NO! Not again" Dwight cried harder than ever before. 

He couldn't imagine being dismembered a second time. The feeling of bleeding out profusely, the pain never seizing. Instead, it gets added on with more parts of himself getting cut. No. Dwight couldn't bare it. 

Trapper was chuckling again as he released his grip on Dwight's trapped foot. Then he just stared at him. Dwight was almost more horrified by the silence that could fill the room if it wasn't for Dwight's cries. Then Trapper stood up, still maintaining that sinister stare. 

"Then I might have an alternative as to how we can play today" Trapper reached for the button on Dwight's jeans and almost immediately, Dwight shoved the hand away. 

Trapper grunted and looked back at Dwight. He reached for the button again but Dwight scooted away. Trapper just kept his cold gaze on Dwight as if giving him a second to realize the mistake he was making. Dwight was too scared to care. 

"Ok, dismemberment it is" Trapper said coldly pulling out his cleaver again. 

Before Dwight could do anything to stop it, Trapper put the weight of his knee on Dwight's good leg and in a flash, he had swung his cleaver down to separate his leg below the knee. Dwight let out a blood curdling scream. The agony from before was returning. Dwight was in so pain he hardly even heard the entity carry Feng away from her hook. He screamed as he reached for the place his leg used to be. Trapper took the severed leg and threw it against the wall. Then he reached for one of Dwight's arms. 

"No! I'm sorry!" Dwight yelled but it couldn't keep the cleaver from coming down a second time. The arm was gone and Trapper just watched Dwight writhing in agony on the basement floor. 

"Bleed out faster. C'mon Dwight, Die already! Just let me die!" he was mentally screaming these same things to himself over and over as time seemed to just stop. He wondered if it had always taken this long to bleed out in the past. Before he could get used to the immense pain he was in, he felt another in his stomach as Trapper slid his cleaver deep into him. He would've screamed harder but his voice was already growing hoarse from exertion. Trapper left his blade in Dwight's stomach as he lifted him up by his neck. 

"Think about your answer carefully next time pet" and while still holding Dwight just inches from his face, Trapper shoved his blade deeper into Dwight's gut. 

Dwight was losing his vision. Sound was barely audible. All he could think of was Trapper's last words, more particularly, the "next time" that was hinted. As the world seemed to fade around him, he couldn't help but cry at the thought of it. He begged it wasn't going to be like this again. For how long could this go on? Would this be every match from now on? Before he could suffocate on the fear alone, the world went black.


	3. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the positive feedback so far. Sometimes I go through 3 different directions as to where I wanna take the next chapter of the story and then what you see tends to be a strange mix of all of them. This chapter is going to be a bit shorter as I move into what I have planned next. And because David and Dwight is just too cute.

The camp was calm with half of the survivors asleep in their tents. It made it easier for Dwight when he wanted to sneak away to his safe space by the water. He got as far as the tree line when a hand pulled him back. 

"Where you off to Dwight" Jake's tone was both firm and concerned. Dwight just sighed. 

"I am just going to clear my head Jake, nothing new" Dwight responded calmly. Jake didn't release his hold just yet. 

"By the water, I know. You've been taking a lot more of these lately" Jake wasn't normally one to pry but things were only getting more obvious to him that something was up with Dwight, and it is starting to take a toll. 

"It's just been rough with trials lately.." Dwight was barely making eye contact which Jake was something Dwight did when he was hiding something. Dwight was a terrible liar after all. 

"Dwight, you can talk to me. I know something is eating you. Just tell me what it is" Jake kept his grip on Dwight firm as if he was afraid Dwight would try to run for it. 

"I told you, these trails have just been running me ragged lately. It's nothing that out of the ordinary" Dwight couldn't bare to tell him the truth about what Trapper has been putting him through lately. How would he even explain that? The last thing he wanted was to spread fear through the camp that killers can bend the rules of the trials if they so desired. It was hard to know for certain though considering the only trials he has been getting pulled into has been ones with Trapper. 

"But you, acting like this, for as long as you have been lately, is out of the ordinary! I've seen what being run ragged looks like on you Dwight, but this? This is something different. Just tell me what it is so I can help you Dwight!" Jake was getting more stern which only made Dwight all the more anxious. Dwight shoved Jake's hand off his shoulder and ran off into the forest. He actually expected Jake to run after him, but he just stood there, watching Dwight run off until he was out of sight. 

Dwight stopped to catch his breath once he reached the stream. He didn't know what he was feeling at this point, whether it was anxiety, panic, worry? All these thoughts and feelings were just bubbling up at once. Once he had air back in his burning lungs he made his way closer to the water. For a minute he just listened to the sound. He listened to the sound of glistening water running up against stone and rock. Dwight removed his shoes and stepped in. 

The water was a comfort to him despite its simplicity. The fact that something so ubiquitous could supply such comfort in times of immense stress and being pushed to the edge, how it seemed to help wash away limitless worry. Dwight took a seat just feeling the water engulf his feet. He laid his head on his knees and just closed his eyes, letting the sound of rushing water be his only thought. 

Dwight had no idea for how long he had stayed sitting there by the water. All he knew was that he wasn't in a trial and that was enough for him. If anyone asked, Jake could just tell them where he was. Not long after that realization, he heard footsteps from behind him. Dwight turned around quickly to see who could possibly be intruding his private time. 

"Hey, Dwight" David greeted with a partial wave. Of course. 

Dwight didn't say anything back and just turned to face the water again. Why did it have to be David? This was his time to forget about all of his anxieties. Now David comes to bring them all back. He heard David move closer until he was within arms length of Dwight. 

"This seat taken?" David waited a moment for a response. When he didn't get one, he sat down anyway next to Dwight. 

"You don't look like your doing alright." David's tone was soft, as if he was reading the room a bit before trying to pry. Dwight kept his head turned the other way. 

"What are you doing here David" Dwight came off a little harsher than he had intended. David hardly seemed to notice. 

"Not gonna lie, Jake told me you were having it hard lately. He hoped maybe I could help a little bit." Dwight was going to kill Jake. He contemplated being a killer for just one trial just to get back at him for putting him in this situation. 

"I mean, I'm not doing this just for him though. I've been worried about you too..." Dwight shot up to look at the man who always had a way of pulling Dwight in. God, did Dwight feel weak. Dwight let out a gentle sigh. David pushed just a little further. 

"Dwight, we're all up against something. Especially here in this hell, the only people we have left to count on is each other" David waited a moment to see if he would get anything out of Dwight, who lowered his eyes in silence. Almost there. "And I... I really want you to be able to count on me too Dwight" David put his hand over Dwight's shoulder. That same simple gesture that always pulled Dwight into another level of comfort. The touch that would suddenly make him feel safe. This did the trick as the faucet in Dwight's eyes turned on and he couldn't hold back his sobs. He naturally leaned into David's embrace as he cried, while David wrapped both arms around him. David didn't say anything. He just held Dwight through his breakdown until he felt strong enough to regain some composure. Neither really knew how long this went on, but neither really cared. 

Before too long, Dwight's sobs softened and his tears were drying. David just looked down at Dwight, still holding him as he let out the last of his sobs. 

"Your alright Dwight. It's ok" At this, Dwight slowly pushed himself off of David and started wiping his face off with his sleeves. He took another second to recompose himself. 

"Thanks David. Sorry about all that" Dwight almost let out a small chuckle as he thought about the breakdown he just forced David to deal with. 

"Don't be apologizing over nothin, I said it's fine" David just smiled as he too was taking in the moment they just had. He waited another minute for Dwight to say something, if anything. Dwight looked up at him again and took a breath. 

"There's been this problem in trials recently... well, more accurately, problems with a killer recently." Dwight was already feeling anxious as he tried to process how he was going to explain this. David didn't say anything, he just looked at Dwight and waited for him to collect his thoughts. Dwight took another breath before continuing. "The Trapper... during my trials... he would.. hurt me. After everyone else was hooked." It was becoming harder and harder to keep going and Dwight could feel some of his shaking coming back. Nonetheless he pushed forward, because the last thing he wanted now was to make David feel Dwight couldn't consul in him. "Once the others were dead, he would... hurt me. Brutalize me. He..." Thinking of those horrific trials was enough to keep him from going further. His words were stuck as he was clenching his tie hard. David seemed to catch on though without Dwight having to finish. 

"So this bastard has been hurting ya real bad instead of just hookin ya? I presume this has happened more than once?" David's tone grew to one of anger. Dwight was silent another moment before subtly nodding. "This bugger is fucking dead!" David clenched his fists as his face morphed into one of rage. Dwight took quick notice. 

"No David, none of us could ever overpower a killer! You can't go out doing something stupid!" Dwight was surprised how quickly he regained his voice. Leave it to David to give Dwight all the encouragement he needs to speak up. 

"Dwight, he can't keep playing like this! If he isn't gonna stop, we'll have to take matters into our own hands." David's tone was getting more aggressive. He was fiddling with the bandages on his fists again, something he would always do before entering a trial as if he was gonna throw down with the killer. 

"David please! Your going to get yourself hurt! it isn't worth it" Dwight was trying to raise his voice too to show his concern but it didn't seem to be doing the job. David flared. 

"You ARE worth it Dwight!" Everything was silent almost instantly. Dwight just looked at David in shock. Upon realizing what he just said, David's face changed from anger straight to "what the fuck did I just say". Both just stared at one another for what seemed like forever. Eventually, David let out a sigh. 

"Dwight, I care about you... and I don't wanna just sit around while some horseshit killer tortures you." David's voice was filled with compassion and care as opposed to the rage he was displaying just a minute ago. Dwight felt a tear run down his cheek again. Noticing this, David got down on one knee to put his hand over Dwight's cheek and brush it away. 

Dwight threw out all of his insecurities and anxiety as he threw himself at David, wrapping his arms around him like he was seeing him for the first time in a lifetime. David reciprocated the embrace as they both just stayed like that for a long while. 

"We should probably head back, don't want the others to worry" David said softly, still holding on to Dwight who simply nodded in response. 

As they ventured back into camp, Jake noticed David's arm wrapped around Dwight's waist. 

"I'd say that did the trick" Jake smirked.


	4. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on uploading this chapter so soon but I got bored and also wanted to write it while everything was fresh in my head. So, double feature! Also, never had to write smut before so..bare with me

As Dwight came to find out, everyone already knew the what was going on between him and David. Yui literally came up to Dwight later that same night and asked if they finally confessed. This is when she explained how they all totally knew and were just waiting for one of them to make a damn move. Dwight was never good at hiding his emotions but now he's wondering just how bad. Not that anybody minded. When you're in purgatory together for who knows how long, you grow supportive of each other. This comforted Dwight immensely considering it was something he always struggled with all his life. Being taken advantage of and abused was just a typical day in the life of Dwight Fairfield. Despite this, the new form of abuse he had found himself in was something he couldn't possibly have prepared for. 

Dwight opened his eyes to the one place he didn't want to be, the Macmillan Estate. Dwight felt like the entity was punishing him for only sending him to trials where the Trapper lurked. Before any worry could set in, he felt a familiar hand grab his shoulder. 

"Hey, I'll be here with you alright?" David gave off his signature bravado smile. Dwight can't deny that it works. He nodded back and the two made their way over to a nearby gen. 

"Jeff and Claudette went off ahead to work on the other side of the map since we all spawned in together. I went to look for you. Sticking in groups of 2 will help get us a decent start" David sounded so confident that it was as if he had done this a million times. Though in a way, he has. With Dwight there to help, the gen took only half the time to pop and they made their way towards the storehouse. 

There were usually 2 gens close to store house so if they could get the second one done, the gen positions would be balanced between both sides of map. As they neared the other side of the storehouse they heard a snap followed by Jeff's scream. All the color from Dwight's face drained. He stopped being able to move all together and he felt his breathing getting faster. 

"It's him..." Dwight spoke so softly it was almost a whisper. David looked back over at Dwight who was backing up against the store house. 

"Dwight?" David walked over to Dwight who at this point already had a tear falling down his face. 

"It's him... It's him" Dwight kept repeating this over and over as he started hyperventilating. David bent down to grab Dwight by his hands and interlock his fingers. 

"Dwight, it's ok. I'm here with you this time. I won't let him hurt you, alright?" Dwight appeared as if he wasn't even listening to what he was telling him. He was having a panic attack right in front of him. To make matters worse, he heard Jeff getting thrown on to a hook across map. He hoped Claudette was close enough to go for the save because right now, he had to find a way to calm Dwight down. 

David was never good at dealing with these issues. He hardly knew what else to say. Instead he did the only thing he could possibly think of and pulled Dwight close to his chest. He held Dwight just like that night by the water, not speaking, just holding. This shocked Dwight with how sudden it was, but at the same time he could fell his breath slowing down. Dwight let himself sink into the embrace some more and allowed his heart to calm down before it jumped out of his chest. 

"Just like that, your ok Dwight." David would've loved this any other time, but during a trial, it was putting everyone at risk. Fortunately, he noticed Dwight slowly coming back to him as his breathing evened out. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Dwight tapped David on the arm to signal that it was ok to let go of him. Despite missing David's warmth as soon as he released him, Dwight knew the severity of the situation. This was a trial after all and they had to get moving. 

With a nod, Dwight got up so as to make his way over to the gen David was leading him to. Once they felt Jeff was no longer on the hook, they started working on the gen. These trials granted the survivors a special kind of connection to one another. They could always feel when someone was injured, on a hook, and in some cases could sense when they were nearby. These abilities also included a deafening heartbeat to signal the approaching killer, which in this case, was Trapper stomping toward the storehouse. 

"Go hide, Dwight. I'll lure him away so you can finish this gen!" The last thing Dwight wanted was to leave David to deal with Trapper alone, but he knew there was no better alternative. David was the better runner in this case. 

With a quick nod, Dwight headed towards a locker within storehouse and climbed inside. He could hear David taunt the killer before running off along with Trappers heartbeat. Once the only sound Dwight could hear was the half-done generator, he climbed back out to hop back on it. He prayed David would be ok after all this. He sensed when David got hit, which raised Dwight's anxiety all the more. But he stuck to the job David entrusted him with. By the time the gen finally popped, he heard David go down. Dwight then made his over to where he heard David yell so he could rescue him from hook as soon as possible. He crouched behind an L wall as he watched Trapper hook David not far from him. David screamed and Trapper marched over somewhere else. He waited until the heartbeat faded before walking over to rescue David. Once he confirmed there were no nearby traps, he pulled David off. 

"Thanks, now lets get on that gen" David was holding where the hook had gone through as the blood soaked through his shirt. 

"But David, you're hurt! Let me patch you up first-" 

"No time for that. Besides, this ain't no mither for me, you know that" Without another word, David made his way over to the gen to get it started. Dwight sighed and just did as David wanted. 

Dwight felt more confident when working with David. David had a way of making Dwight feel like Claudette being hooked was a good thing as they had time to finish the fourth gen. Jeff was off to rescue Claudette, but something must've went wrong, because all of a sudden, Jeff went down close to her hook. Dwight and David looked at each other. There was no way they were going to make it to Claudette in time now before the claws skewered her. To make things all the more difficult, Jeff just got hooked in basement. David and Dwight ran for to save Claudette but her time ran out just as Dwight turned the corner. He watched the entity carry her away into the darkened sky. 

"Shit, now what" Dwight asked David who was staring out toward the storehouse where basement was located. 

"I'll go for the save. You finish the last gen." And just like that he was off. If there was one thing Dwight hated about the guy, it was his impulsive decisions. 

Dwight found one of the last remaining gens not far from storehouse hidden behind another L wall. He started messing with the wires in the contraption when he heard David scream. Dwight's heart sank. Instead of doing what he was told, he ran over to see what had happened. By the time he made it to the storehouse, he saw Trapper dragging Dwight by his leg out of basement. This is when he noticed David's other leg was missing. Panic filled Dwight's entire being as Trapper turned his head towards Dwight, who was frozen in place. Despite the mask that covered his face, Dwight knew Trapper was smirking. He threw David to the ground and slowly walked over towards the frozen Dwight. 

"Hey, you fucker, you're not gonna finish the job?" It was a weak attempt to keep Trapper away from Dwight and David knew it, but what else could he do? 

As Trapper got closer and closer, Dwight instinctively started walking backwards as if he could maintain a safe distance from him. There was no such thing here in this world. Dwight tripped and fell backwards, frantically scooting away until he ran into one of the large crates. Dwight was pushing his back so hard into the wooden crate it was as if he thought it would crumble from the pressure. Trapper was in arms reach now and Dwight was too frozen to do anything. Trapper squat down to be at eye level with Dwight and smirked again. 

"Guess we get to have some fun again" Dwight's breathing became erratic again. This time he didn't have David next to him to help him through it. 

"You piece of shit! Why don't you do as the entity commands and just hook us like the loyal bitch you are!" Trapper turned to look at David who was trying to crawl over to Dwight, his stump leaving pools of blood with every inch he moved. This is when Trapper stood up and walked back over to the mangled David. He lifted him up by the neck and slammed him back to the ground hard. He then proceeded to lift him up again only to start slamming David's face into one of the wooden crates. Dwight watched in horror as David looked all the more helpless with each passing second. He noticed David starting to go limp. 

"STOP! Please, stop!" Dwight had his arm outstretched in front of him as he pleaded with the same demon who brutalized him not long ago. 

Trapper froze, still holding David by the neck, who at this point was a bloody mess and was spitting out blood. Then as if a thought had come to his head, he dropped David where he was and marched back on over to the shaking Dwight. Dwight tried to make himself as little as possible as he sunk back into the crate behind him. Trapper stood in front of Dwight just staring down at him. There was a painfully uncomfortable silence. Dwight dare not speak if it meant ruining the silence that prevented Trapper was making another move. 

"Have you thought about your answer for today's fun?" Dwight gulped at the question. Was he supposed to respond to that? Was Trapper just playing with him like he has been? He remained silent and shaking, when suddenly Trapper squat down in front of him. "Well?" 

"I.. I don't.. know" was all Dwight could muster. Trapper made a disappointed sigh, which is all Dwight needed to know that it was the wrong answer. 

Trapper turned back around and started making his way back to David, who was still spitting and coughing up blood in the dirt. Instead of going to pick David up though like what Dwight expected, he walked past into the storehouse. In just seconds, he was walking back out with a beartrap in hand. He then marched back up to Dwight, ignoring David entirely. He looked down at him a second before speaking. 

"Here are your choices pet. I can go over there and beat the living shit out of your friend there, far worse than what I have even attempted with you. Then I do the same to you once he's good and dead" Dwight felt the need to interject right then and there in protest. The fear of making another mistake being the only thing keeping his mouth shut as Trapper continued. "Or, I could kill him now. Quickly. Painlessly. End his suffering. Then you and I can play." 

Dwight felt like his chest was gonna burst. How was he supposed to answer something like that? Does choosing one make him a monster? Would it be the same as killing David by his own hand? Before Dwight's panic attack could escalate, he heard David try to speak. 

"Just leave him alone!" David was spitting more blood by the end of each sentence. "Dwight, just go! He can kill me and you can escape through hatch!" 

Trapper didn't even allow Dwight to respond to that. 

"Now pet, you know we're way past that point." Dwight was feeling suffocated. What will happen if he says nothing at all? What if he asks Trapper to kill him instead? If Dwight was being honest, that was preferred. He feared what Trapper would do to David once they're alone though. Putting David through what Dwight went through was out of the question. But what was he to do now? 

"So, pet, I require your answer" Dwight wanted to be back at the fire. He kept imagining him and David by the fire after all this is over and Dwight could be bathed in his embrace again. 

"Please... don't hurt him" It was a weak answer but one Dwight prayed he would understand. Trapper simply looked at him, then chuckled. 

"So the quick death it is?" Dwight felt so guilty just answering. But it was the only way he knew how to get David out of this damn trial as soon as possible. He nodded. 

"Great! Than seal it" with that, he set the beartrap in front of Dwight. He watched as Trapper pulled apart the sharp jaws with ease. Once the trap was all set up, Trapper looked back at Dwight. Dwight looked back with confusion clear on his face. 

"...why do I-" 

I can't have you making a run for it after I kill him. Of course if you still refuse..." That made the adrenaline hit Dwight hard.

"NO! I'll do it! Please" This had Trapper grinning from ear to ear. 

Dwight took another minute to look at David bleeding on the ground, then at the trap in front of him, then back at David. 

"Dwight, don't!" David was interrupted by the blood still filling the back of his throat, forcing him into a coughing fit. 

Dwight slowly pulled himself up using the crate as support. He took a second look at the beartrap, whose sharpened jaws have mangled his leg so many times over. It was a horrible experience, but now the alternative was far less appealing. Dwight took a few breaths before placing his foot into the trap. It clamped shut on him with a loud snap. Dwight screamed as the familiar pain radiated up his leg. Trapper took just a second to enjoy the scene before him before stomping back over to David. He picked David up by his collar.

"You motherfu-" David's banter was interrupted with Trappers cleaver slicing into his neck. Within seconds, the already half-dead survivor hit the dirt in a pool of blood. 

Dwight lied there, holding his fresh wound, praying David wouldn't hate him for any of this. David was all he thought about straight up until Trapper stood right above him. 

"Excellent choice" Trapper said as he pulled Dwight up by his neck. He then flipped him around and bent him over the crate. Trapper leaned in close and took a strong whiff of Dwight's scent. Dwight's fear had reached new heights. It wasn't long until he felt Trapper reaching for the button at the front of Dwight's jeans. 

"No, please!" Trapper muffled his cries as he covered his mouth with his free hand. He leaned in close to Dwight's ear. 

"This is what you chose pet" Dwight's heart sank as he came to realize what was coming. 

Dwight shut his eyes as if to will this all away. He kept his eyes shut even as he felt Trapper undo the button keeping his pants up. Even as Trapper yanked them down with such eager force and gazed at his prize. Trapper wasted no time to indulge. He undid his overalls and let them slip down below his waste. With the hand he used to cover Dwight's mouth, he stroked his already hardening cock. In no time at all, Dwight felt something warm and hard rub up against his backside. Dwight clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes tighter as he tried to prepare for what was to come. In one eager push, Trapper slid himself inside. Dwight screamed as he entered and tried to squirm his way out. Trapper had him pinned down so tight he could hardly move at all. He gripped the edges of the crate he was bent over as Trapper began moving. Dwight's eyes were wide in pain and shock and Trapper's thrusts quickened. He could hear his disgusting grunts and moans of ecstasy with each push into Dwight's insides. 

Dwight could tell through feeling alone that he was bleeding. None of which caused Trapper to slow down even a little bit. On the contrary, his pace was quickening further, stacking on the pain and agony Dwight was experiencing. He prayed that this could end already. He even prayed to the entity that if she was capable of such mercy, please end this and send him back to the fire. These thoughts were the only thing that kept him grounded, even as he felt Trapper grunting as a result of his climax. He felt a few more lighter thrusts before Trapper stilled inside of him. 

Dwight felt disgusting in ways he never had before. He felt as though he very existence had shrunk to a most meager life-form. There were darkened spots on the wood from Dwight's tears, which seemed to flow endlessly. Trapper finally pulled out with one final burning wave of pain and Dwight let himself breath again. He couldn't stop himself from sobbing even as Trapper pulled up his overalls. Dwight remained motionless over the cold wooden crate. He felt Trapper lean in once more. 

"By the way, I had been working on this bargain for a long time. The bitch herself finally said yes" 

Dwight refocused his attention on his words. What bargain? What was he talking about? Could that have been why Dwight was only thrown into trials where Trapper was involved? 

"The best part is, she even said I could keep my prize after I won it" This made Dwight grow cold. 

Trapper grabbed the shaken Dwight and lifted him up over his shoulder. Normally this is how all trials would end. Being carried over to a hook to be sacrificed. Something was telling Dwight that this was different. Especially after Trapper had intentionally walked past 3 hooks. Then Dwight looked behind him to see Trapper heading towards the exit gate. It started to sink in what was happening. 

"NO! stop! you can't! Please!" Dwight struggled like he never struggled before. Even though Trappers iron grasp made struggling practically pointless, Dwight was panicking. He kept kicking, hitting, and yelling as if eventually the Trapper would get mad and just hook him. 

But it never came. 

Dwight's struggling grew weak as Trapper carried him through the gate into unfamiliar territory.


	5. New Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I get home and and want to write more to my work, that means your guy's support is working. So here we go. I'm gonna try to get as much of this story done before my classes start up again by the 19th, because I worry about slowing down when that happens since apparently a Masters program is a lot of work. Your support will definitely help keep this story alive until I finish it, I promise you that much.

The next thing Dwight saw was a large manor as he was carried towards it's front entrance. Dwight gave up struggling long ago which, in all honesty, helped with the pain in his mangled foot that still had a beartrap hanging from it. Trapper carried Dwight inside the large foyer, revealing a large staircase leading to various doors on the second story. The chandelier above them was cracked and had pieces of it missing. The windows themselves were covered in dust. As Dwight was analyzing the new territory, Trapper made a quick left as he treaded into what appeared to be some kind of small lounge room. There wasn't much to it, mostly just a very used couch and an old recliner chair. 

Trapper crossed through it into another room he couldn't make out. The only discernable thing was the peeling walls. They neared a dark metal-looking door. As Trapper unlocked it with his free hand, he swung the door open, revealing wooden stairs that descended into darkness. This is when Dwight's fear began to resurface as he was carried into that dark precipice. When they reached the bottom, Trapper flipped on a light that revealed a cold basement room filled with some kind of workshop table, tools, and other little knickknacks that Dwight was unfamiliar with. 

Dwight couldn't help but whimper as he analyzed the room before him. Trapper must've noticed because he let out his signature sinister chuckle. Dwight was carried to one of the far walls where he noticed some chains. As he was thrown down with a thud, he heard Trapper fiddling with something. Before Dwight could even gather himself, he felt Trapper wrap something around his neck. With a little click, it was fastened and Dwight pulled away quickly. 

Dwight put his hands on the strange leather piece that clung to his neck. Some kind of collar with a chain connected to the wall behind him. Dwight instinctively tried to pull it off but it didn't have much effect, it was on far too tight. Then he noticed Trapper just staring at him, as if taking in his new toys discomfort. The cold stare got Dwight to stop moving all together, as they both just locked eyes for an uncomfortable long period of time. 

"Welcome home, pet" Trapper finally spoke.

The words were poison to Dwight. Home never sounded so unappealing. No. This couldn't be it. He couldn't possibly live out the rest of purgatory like this. Dwight's worry was putting him into another state of panic. He fought with the collar, more as an act of defiance to his new reality. Then Trapper spoke again. 

"Now there are some rules you'll be expected to follow while your here" Trapper walked on over and got on one knee to put himself t eyelevel again with Dwight. "First, you'll call me Evan here."

Evan? That must've been his real name. It made sense he would have a real name. Still, a name like that made Trapper seem all too human. No. If there was one thing Dwight knew, it was that Trapper had no real humanity left in him. 

"Next, I expect you to behave yourself and follow orders. If I ask you to do something, you'll do it without question. If I ask you to chop off your own leg, you'll do it. If I ask you to strip for me, you'll do it."

At this, Evan paused and then slowly got up real close to Dwight. Dwight's voice got caught as Evan ran his hand over his neck and down his chest, then up his shirt. 

"And when I choose to have my way with you, I don't expect to hear a No" he smirked through that whole sentence. Dwight couldn't hold back his tears as Evan just rubbed his hands all along Dwight's body. Then right before his hand reached the button of his pants completely, he stopped. "But that will come later" Evan then pulled himself off and stood up. Dwight felt breath finally return to him again. 

Evan made his way over to the woodshop table where he took in hand a small blade. Dwight gulped as fear took over his very being. He couldn't help but retreat up against the wall behind him. 

"Now I know you'll find it hard to abide by my new rules. So I'm going to make the teaching fast and easier for you" Evan grabbed Dwight by the hair and shanked his gut hard and quick. It took the air out of Dwight as he put his hands over the bleeding wound. Evan dropped him to continue speaking. " You see pet, this is no trial. Here in my realm, healing speed is increased significantly. Small wounds like that can be healed up in no time at all" 

Evan just watched as Dwight lied curled up on the cold floor. He was pressing the wound in his gut as one would do so naturally. Dwight stayed like that for what had to have been about 10 minutes before he noticed the pain starting to seize. He looked down at where he was stabbed only to see no injury there at all. Upon this realization, Evan then went to grab one of Dwight's arms. 

"Now fast as the healing might be" he started, while also raising his cleaver and slamming it down, cutting right through the arm effortlessly, "some wounds still take longer to recover" 

Dwight was screaming on the basement floor as the blood poured out from his fresh wound and onto the cold basement floor. He was writhing in the all-too familiar pain of his dismembered arm which Evan just threw behind his shoulder. Dwight's screaming got muffled as Evan bent down to cover his mouth with his hand. 

"The only way I could effectively kill you here is if I either separate your waist from your torso or I cut your head clean off. Of course even if I did, you would just wake up back here anyway" Dwight's eyes were wide in fear and agony as he tried to hold onto the words that Evan was speaking. "don't worry, we'll save those punishments for when your exceptionally bad" and with another hellish chuckle, Evan lifted himself up. He retreated to the stairs and then looked back at Dwight. "There will be much worse than that if you choose to give me a hard time, so choose carefully" Evan grinned, and with a flick of the light, he stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind him, locking it. 

Dwight just lied there, holding his open wound as he bled onto the basement floor. He wanted to be at the campfire. He wanted to be sitting next to Jake and be listening to one of Kate's songs. Above all else, he wanted David to hold him close to his warm chest and make everything seem alright, assuming things would ever be alright again. He had no way of knowing if this was his life now. He would be living down here in a cold stuffy basement, at the mercy of a demonic killer who can do whatever he wants. Dwight just cried as he curled up against the wall, never knowing what was to come next. 

David was pacing the campfire with both anger and worry. The others were all there sitting by the fire, as David had called them together to tell them what had happened. 

"He should be back by now! It's never taken this long to come back ever!" David was getting more and more flustered as he paced circles around the fire. 

"Given everything you just said to us, its possible that Trapper just hasn't killed him yet" Feng was just throwing ideas out just to see if it would do anything. She knew there was more to this though. 

"No, it can't just be that! That fucker probably did something or is keeping Dwight from leaving or..." David tried to come up with any valid reason that would prevent Dwight's return. Truth is, something like this has never happened before and they were unsure of the what rules even applied at this point. 

Jake was sitting there fiddling with his gloves, worry clearly filling his features. He didn't understand why someone like Dwight had to go through all the things David just explained. Since when were killers allowed to just do as they pleased with no repercussions? This whole situation was fucked up. To make matters worse, survivors had even less influence in this realm than any of the killers. 

The other killers. 

"Has no one noticed any of the other killers pulling stuff like this? Jake asked as if he was trying to figure out a different angle. The others just looked at one another, no one speaking up. 

"Are you saying its possible other killers are doing this too?" Claudette grew worries at the thought. 

"Not exactly. I do find it odd though that one killer could get away with stuff like this whereas the others couldn't" The group all looked at one another again. 

Was the entity just fucking with them at this point? It wouldn't be too hard to believe. The fact of the matter was that they knew nothing about the killers and their affiliations with each other. They had no way of knowing if they just kept to themselves or not in their own separate realms, or if they were grouped together like the survivors were. 

"What if he took him" Jake said it more to himself than to the group. Everyone looked at him, especially David. 

"The fuck you mean Jake?" David stopped dead in his tracks to look at Jake in the eye. 

"I mean as far as we know, its not impossible. If the killers were to have their own separate realms, it wouldn't be too hard. Even if they don't, I doubt the other killers would give a shit" Jake was standing up now, as if discovering a helpful clue. 

"There's still no way we could prove it, but it would explain why Dwight hasn't come back" Laurie stated. 

Silence filled the fire again while everyone tried to take in this strange possibility. For awhile no one had nothing to add. Then David was getting more frustrated again. 

"Well, fuck! Even if it is true, we can't do shit because we're stuck here!" David slammed his fists into a nearby tree. 

Everyone was uneasy, especially when some of them felt the call of a trial. David didn't even offer a good luck as he stomped into the forest. He felt anger fill him as he clumped his way towards a familiar area. He stopped as he reached the water. 

Now that he was here and listening to the water as it flowed, his anger was quickly replaced by sadness. As he thought of the night he and Dwight talked here. How Dwight opened up to him for the first time. David took off his shoes to step into the water, just as Dwight would do every time he had to clear his head. David tried to do the same but he wasn't having as much luck.

As he felt the cold water run over his feet, all David was able to think about was how David held Dwight close when Dwight was at his weakest. How David had unintentionally but gratefully expressed his true feelings to Dwight. Those comforting thoughts were replaced by the idea of Dwight being stuck in Trapper's hands, and to David, there was nothing more sickening. 

As he felt a tear fall down his face, he clenched his fists. 

"I'm here Dwight. I'll getcha back, I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Blizzardrake- Thanks so much! I'm glad you love it! I hope to give you plenty more, don't worry :P
> 
> @PinkBellPepper- You don't know how much it means to me that your loving my work! I have been keeping up with yours since the beginning and have fallen in love with your writing! I hope to provide you with equal entertainment :3
> 
> @Oxi- I'm glad to see the effect I have on you lol. Worry not. You beg and you shall receive! I hope to satisfy your need in every way


	6. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally had time to write tonight so here's some more. Not much to say here so.. hope you enjoy ^_^

Dwight was lying up against the wall in the dark basement room. His arm took what felt like a solid hour or more to heal back. Given the blackness of the room, he was relying more on feeling to determine if his arm had healed completely. When he moved it and squeezed it with his other hand, it felt good as new. There was at least relief in that wounds wouldn't last forever. Depending on how Evan decided to use this knowledge however, it could prove to be more of a curse than a blessing. 

As he sat there, he tried again to see if his eyes had adjusted to the darkness any better. The only light in the whole room came from the crack under the basement doorway, and it was far from enough to give Dwight any comfort. He tried walking as far across the room as he could to test the length of the chain connected to his collar. He went until the collar nearly choked him. 

Roughly 10 feet. 

Longer than he originally thought, but not long enough to really get him anywhere. All the tools that he noticed when being carried in were along the opposite wall from him. The only thing he could reach was the workshop table but there wasn't anything useful on it. Dwight felt around the table to see if there was anything at all he could make use of. He felt a painful prick on his fingers. 

"Ouch!" Dwight sucked on the spot where he felt was a bleeding cut. He completely forgot about the sawblade that was attached to the workshop table. 

Suddenly he heard the sound of keys fiddling with the lock to the door. Dwight quickly retreated to his corner and sat down against the wall. Light poured in from the doorway as it opened and Dwight saw a huge figure coming down the stairs, a figure that could only belong to the man of the house. As he reached the bottom, Evan flicked the light on again, nearly blinding Dwight in the process. 

Dwight held his hand up to block some of the painful light he was no longer used to. Evan marched on over. Dwight tried to see if he was carrying his usual cleaver. Nothing. This calmed Dwight just a little bit as the heavy footsteps got closer. Evan stopped in front of him as Dwight regained his vision. 

"Looking good as new pet. Told you it doesn't take long" Evan bent down as if to analyze the boy more closely for any wounds. Dwight already felt his anxiety starting to peak as he felt Evan's eyes all over him. Despite his discomfort, he tried not to make any sudden movements. Evan raised his eyes to look directly into Dwight's fearful eyes. 

"I wanna add another rule, which is, whenever I return, I want your first words to be "Welcome back Evan". Evan kept his gaze as if waiting for Dwight to say something back. He let Dwight cower in confusion another moment before speaking again. "Well? What do you have to say to me?" 

Dwight gulped. Was he actually expected to play along with his little games? How could Evan expect him to be so compliant after everything he has done? Dwight's thoughts got interjected as Evan cleared his throat, a signal to Dwight that he was waiting. 

"Please.. I don't want-"

"That's not the right response, pet!" Dwight could see Evan's face contort into anger from behind the mask. He flinched at the aggressive interjection and closed his eyes on instinct. He remained that way for just a moment before he opened his eyes to meet Evan's face again. Evan hadn't moved. 

"I.. I'm not trying to-" Dwight felt the worlds most powerful backhand come across his face at record speed. Dwight was taken back by the strike as his glasses flew right off. Dwight put his palm up to his face and tried to scoot further from him. Evan grabbed Dwight by the ankle. 

With painful force, Evan pulled Dwight closer to him and reached for the buttons on his shirt. Dwight retaliated by covering the front of him with both arms. Evan only fought with him a little bit before retreating with a dissatisfied grunt. Dwight kept up his defense even as Evan released his grip on his ankle. There was just a moment of silence.

"I already went over the rules with you. If you don't obey them, it's on you" with that, Evan reached for Dwight's right arm and dragged him until they reached the workshop table. Dwight's eyes widened in fear as he put together what was probably about to happen. 

"Wai-" before he could get out a word, he heard the deafening sound of the Buzzsaw turning on.

Dwight started to struggle and break away from Evan's grasp more desperately with each passing second. Despite Dwight's struggle, Evan pulled him up and slammed his right arm on the table with ease. 

"No don't! I'm sorry!" Dwight's cries fell on deaf ears as Evan just nodded. 

"This is what you chose, pet!" Evan started dragging Dwight's arm in the direction of the spinning blade. 

Dwight cried and begged as he saw his arm mere inches from the blade. Evan didn't stop even as the first drops of blood sprayed the table. As Dwight felt the blade cutting flesh, he begged harder as he tried to move his arm away but to no avail. Within seconds, the blade was starting to cut bone as Dwight screamed at the agony. Evan looked unfazed as he used both hands to maneuver Dwight's arm through the blade without cutting himself. Blood was spraying all over Evan's mask as the blade had finished cutting through the bone. As the blade finished its cut just seconds later, Dwight collapsed on the floor, still screaming and not even looking at the damage. 

Dwight didn't need to look at the outcome. He has had his limbs cut off various times already. This newer method of severing however made Dwight wish Evan had brought his cleaver instead. Right as he started to crawl his way back to the disillusioned safety of his corner, he felt Evan grab his other arm. About as quickly as Dwight's cries of protest started up again, his other arm was slammed onto the table as well. 

At this point, Dwight prayed for a second chance to make the right decision. Even as Dwight was yelling things like, "I'll do it! I'll do it! Please!" Evan's only words were, "Yes, you will" before dragging Dwight's new arm through the blade. 

Evan seemed to take his time with this last cut, as he would start, only to stop, go another inch, then stop again. He was making sure this punishment is remembered. He wanted Dwight to remember every burning second. Evan sneered at the thought as he dragged the blade through the last few inches needed to complete the cut. As Dwight collapsed on the floor again, tears and blood covering his face, Evan reveled in the moment. 

Evan bent down for a moment, not minding the pool of blood forming around him and Dwight, before grabbing hold of Dwight's ankle. Dwight's head shot back up before he started pleading again, which was exactly the response Evan was looking for. He released his grip on Dwight as he got up to turn the blade off. Now the only sound in the room was Dwight's cries as he bled out on the floor. Evan then went to pick Dwight up by the neck and bent him over along the table. 

As Evan reached around him for the buttons on his shirt, Dwight whimpered. Dwight's anxiety settled just a moment when he heard the blade get turned off, but as Evan slowly undid each button along his shirt, his anxiety started to peak all over again. As Evan undid the last button, he yanked the shirt off from behind him and threw it across the room. Evan took a moment to rub his hands all over Dwight's torso, not caring about all the blood all over him from his severed arms. 

Dwight felt Evan's hands undo his pants again, and even if Dwight could resist him, he wouldn't dare. He simply let Evan pull his pants below his waist, followed by him undoing his own overalls. In just moments, he could feel Evan's already hard member rub up along his ass again. Dwight could only take deeper breaths as he tried to prepare for what was to follow. 

The blood served as a horrible lubricant as Evan entered him. Dwight grunted from the pain as Evan explored the deepest parts of him. He figured Evan wasn't a patient person because without warning, he started moving in and out of him at a faster rate. As the burning got worse, Dwight gritted his teeth as each infiltration brought along more pain. Dwight's crying got louder as Evan's pace increased further. Evan's grunting was becoming more erratic and Dwight's pain had peaked. 

At about the same time Dwight was beginning to beg the entity to just kill him then and there, he felt Evan's thrusts get slower. After a few more deep thrusts, Evan hilted himself deeper inside Dwight than ever before and Dwight hissed at the sudden wave of pain that came with it. Dwight could've sworn he felt something warm fill inside him, but it was hard to tell from how much his ass felt on fire at this point. After remaining hilted inside Dwight for a solid minute, Evan pulled out, revealing strands of blood-covered cum all along his shaft. 

Evan took a minute to calm his breathing before pulling his overalls back up and collecting the severed pieces of Dwight along the now bloodied workshop table. Dwight fell to his knees before letting himself collapse on his back in exhaustion and blood-loss. Evan put the severed pieces into a small bucket lying around and made his way towards the stairs. He flicked off the light and treaded up the stairs to the door. 

"I wonder how many times we'll have to do this before you learn pet" and with that, Evan shut the door and locked it back up. 

Dwight remained motionless on the ground, not even minding that he was lying in a pool of his own blood. He lied there as tears and despair covered his face. He wasn't even sure what felt worse right now, his severed arms or his abused ass? He tried to do the only think that could possibly keep him sane in this situation and started thinking of everyone at the campfire. All the more lately, he thought a lot about that night David held him close and told him everything was alright. God, what Dwight wouldn't give to have David here to comfort him again. He wished he was by the water, where David would later come by and check up on him as he normally did. 

Dwight also thought of Jake who, though he was never an expert at words, still knew what to do to comfort Dwight in his own way. He thought back to the one time that Jake had taken him tree climbing because he knew Dwight needed the company and the distraction. Dwight sucked ass at it but Jake never made him feel inadequate about anything. 

As Dwight was drowned in the thoughts of better times, he lied there and let himself cry out all of his emotions. He never liked to submit to his personal feelings and problems because he never wanted to be a burden to the group. Trapped within the walls of a killer's basement though was enough for Dwight to throw all previous concerns and cares out the window as he poured all of his pain and emotions onto the basement floor. 

Ormond was usually favorable to survivors given its immense size. When faced with the Legion however, it grew to be just as challenging as any other map. Jake circled the killer shack to make his way over to another gen. They were only half way through gens and the legion member, Frank, had just morid the second survivor. It was just Jake and Jeff now. 

It didn't help that the group is too busy worrying about Dwight and the fact that the killer's may have more methods of toying with survivors than originally thought. He saw Jeff enter the main building and he followed suit. He crawled in through the window and felt a hand pull him to the ground. 

"Hey, what do we do at this point" Jeff spoke in a hushed tone at the two of them hid behind a bar counter. 

"I'm not sure. Gonna be a pretty hard win at this point. Though that's not really been my main concern" Jeff looked at him puzzled before speaking. 

"Dwight?" Jake didn't even have to answer that. Jeff just nodded to say he understood. 

"I feel the only ones who would know some of the answers to our questions are the killers themselves" Jeff's face turned to concern. 

"Wait, your not thinking of doing what I think your going to do are you?" The two just stared at each other before Jedd let out a sigh. "Your fuckin crazy" 

"It could be the only option for helping Dwight, Jeff" Jake knew the idea of confronting a killer about any of this was probably suicide, but when considering the worst that can happen is dying for the thousandth time, it didn't seem as crazy to Jake. 

"Your just gonna get yourself killed buddy" Jeff was clearly against the idea seeing no merit in it, but Jake was desperate. 

Jake got up and made his way towards the building door. 

"If I die, just go find hatch" with that, Jake ran out into the snowy air. 

It didn't take long for a heartbeat to be heard. Jake looked around a bit before running in the direction he thought the heartbeat was coming from. Before long, he saw Frank running across the field towards main building. Jake used one of the unused pallets as a lure. He threw it down hard and waited for Frank to make his way over. It didn't take long. Within seconds, Jake was watching Frank sprinting towards him, knife raised. Jake stayed on the opposite side of the pallet so he could use it as a barrier to give him time. Just then, Jake noticed Frank's speed pick up and his knife raised above his head. Frenzy. Jake knew Frank would be able to vault over the pallet as easily as any survivor now. 

Still, Jake kept his ground. Even as he saw Frank vault the pallet and dig his knife into his shoulder, Jake didn't run. 

"Stop, Please! I need your help with something. I'm begging you!" Frank froze at the sudden request. He tilted his head in confusion before lowering his knife. After a moment of thought, he began to raise his knife again. 

"Please! It's about the Trapper!" At this, Frank froze again. he let out an irritated sigh. 

"Are you fucking kidding me! I'm literally trying to gut you, and you say you wanna gossip about another killer?" Frank pointed his knife at Jake for emphasis. 

"I think Trapper did something I didn't know a killer could even do. I think he captured my friend." Jake was hoping he could at least convince the Legion member to see him through. He watched him carefully, waiting for him to strike him with his knife again, but he never did. 

"Evan did what now?" Jake felt relief at the question. 

Jake deduced Evan was the killer's real name. It sounded way more casual and underwhelming than the nickname the survivors had given him. 

"Our friend never came back from a trial with him, and we think that Trapp- or, Evan must've taken him in some way" Frank appeared puzzled at the statement. He brushed his knife up against his mask as if lost in thought. 

"It wouldn't surprise me that he wanted something else to stash away in his realm, though I gotta say, I didn't know the entity was giving him special gifts" Frank crossed his arms as he continued mulling over the idea. 

This confirmed to Jake that the killers must have their own separate spaces, or realms. This made the idea of Trapper taking Dwight away all the more probable. The next problem was how they were supposed to get to him. 

"Are these killer realms accessible? For survivors I mean." Frank still looked lost in thought before looking back at Jake. 

"Look, as fun as this is, I think I'm just gonna end this and be done here" Jake tried to beg for his cooperation once more but he was met with a knife to his gut. Jake fell backwards and before Jake could say anything else, Frank was already on top of him, gutting him with his knife. 

As Frank left him dying there, Jake couldn't help but feel confident at the fact that he was able to get something from this trial. He couldn't help but smile as death took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Oxi- I bring you more child! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> @PinkBellPepper- I appreciate your positive feedback! Always happy to give you more TrapperXDwight pleasure :P If you have ideas for what you wanna see, feel free to make them known!


	7. One Chance

Frank made his way back into the more comfortable version of their Ormond shack, which got filled in with Sofas, lounges, Firepits, and even a bar. The others were all lounging by the center firepit when Frank returned. 

"Hey, that was fast" Julie turned around to welcome their returning member as she continued fixing up her pixie cut. 

"It wasn't hard, but boy did I find out something interesting" Frank collapsed on the sofa, revealing a surprising smile as he removed his mask. 

"OOH, I like interesting!" Susie was upside down on the sofa across from Frank. 

"Apparently, Evan found himself a new pet, and not just any pet, but it turns out to be one of those snot-nosed survivors." Frank leaned back to bath in the warmth of the fire. 

"Wait, come again?" Joey redirected his attention from sharpening his knives to Frank. 

"One of the survivors literally came up to me to talk about the whole ordeal. Based on the look on his face, there's no way he coulda been lying." 

"He tried to talk to you??" Julie decided to leave her hair as is as she focused more on the conversation. 

"Yea, came up begging me if I knew anything about taking survivors or some shit. To be honest, he had me when he told me Evan had already taken one of them. I mean, since when was that a thing?" Frank was pulling himself up to look at his gang eye to eye as he spoke. 

For a moment, everyone was just exchanging looks. Susie bolted up from the sofa. 

"If that's true, I wanna see! She was practically jumping. Joey raised a hand to calm her. 

"Hold it, we don't even know anything about this sudden detail. Then even if we did, Evan isn't the sharing type" Susie just scoffed at him. 

"It's not like I want him to share his pet with me. I just want to see this whole thing for myself, up close. I mean c'mon guys! This is the first interesting thing that's happened since coming to this damn realm."

Silence again as the other tried communicating with their eyes. Frank chuckled a bit. 

"I mean, she does have a point" Joey wasn't very convinced. 

"The last thing we're doing is going over to that psychos realm to pay his pet or whatever a visit. Who knows what he'll do" Susie sat back down as if pondering Joey's valid point. Julie shifted into a more upright position.

"Well, he shouldn't have any reason to attack us so long as we're not doing anything he'd hate. Besides, there will be 4 of us. How bad could that be?" Joey hated how Julie would make it seem simpler than it really was, that was usually Susie's expertise. Susie jumped up again as if taking the pedestal. 

"Please you guys? We don't even all have to see the thing, I'll go take a look and you guys can keep Evan busy. I'll make it quick and report back my findings." The others looked at her as if she was batshit. In a way, they all were to an extent. 

"Look Susie..." Frank shifted upright to look at her seriously, "We know that your keen on this whole adventure, but truth is, I wouldn't bet on Evan on even letting us through the front door" Joey nodded in agreement as he turned to look at Susie. Susie put her sleeve up to her mouth, signaling to everyone that she was already thinking up a plan to get her way. 

"Your right, he probably wouldn't... unless you gave him a reason to" Everyone looked at her confused. There was a moment of silence within the group before Julie chimed in. 

"This is where you explain what the hell that means genius" Susie rolled her eyes at her. 

"Frank, remember when you were looking for a way to get hold of another knife but the entity wasn't giving you one? So you went to Evan because he picked up on some crafting skills during his time here" Frank looked lost for another moment before realization shown on his face. 

"That's right, he's about the only guy who can do shit like that while the entity is too busy doing whatever the hell she does" Franks face started to contort from realization to sudden concern. "Wait... Susie, no" 

"Pleeeease? It is literally the only excuse that will work!" Susie had taken a seat next to Frank reaching for his shoulder as she pleaded. Frank was already hating what this was turning into. Frank was annoyed for just a minute before submitting to her. 

"Damn it, we literally had to give him half the bottles in the damn bar last time, just to get him to do it" Frank whined sliding his hand down his face. Susie's pleading grip didn't let up. Frank let out a final sigh. "Fine. whatever. You win again". Joey shot up from his seat. 

"Whoa, you can't be serious!" Joey was almost yelling at this point. Julie just shook her head. 

"You know how this is gonna go dude. One way or another, she's gonna get herself in there. At least if we're there with her, she has a much higher chance of not dying" Julie shifted her gaze to Susie as she spoke, which was Julie's way of telling her that she would help her out as she tried pulling Joey in. 

"Listen Joey" Frank stood up as if to give a speech, "We may not know how this will go, but like everything, we do it together. We're the Legion for Fuck's sake, so when one of us goes, we all go" Joey just shook his head, hating the whole idea. The others gave Joey the minute he always needs before his groan of defeat. 

"Fuck, fine. But I still hate literally this whole plan" Susie jumped up to hug him which Joey rolled his eyes to. 

"Well then, I guess things are getting exciting again" Frank said as he reached for his mask. They stood together by the firepit a moment before putting their masks on in unison. 

Dwight had been lost in his thoughts for who knew how long. All he knew was he wanted to get out and see the others. By the time he had recovered from his recent mutilation, Dwight was eager to try something. Dwight stood up and started to walk slowly to the direction of the workshop table. The basement felt colder without his shirt, seeing as Evan had thrown it in the opposite side of the room, beyond recovery. Dwight had his arms out in front of him, searching for the table that he knew was within reach despite his collar. When he felt something wet, he jerked his hand back. It took him a moment to remind himself that there was still bound to be plenty of his blood left on it from before. After a moment to collect himself, he bridged the distance. 

Dwight had to find the blade-part of the table without cutting open his hands next. He set his hands on the table and started sliding his hands down it. The cold wet blood wasn't a comfortable feeling in the slightest, but Dwight pushed past it. Dwight suddenly felt a prick on one of his fingers as he came close to the edge of the table. Found it.

Now the hard part; Dwight had to somehow use it to cut the collar straight off his neck. Dwight took a breath before feeling the blade with his hands so he knew where to lower his neck. He slowly brought his head close to the blade until he nearly felt a prick at his neck. He knew this wasn't going to be delicate work, but it was his only option. Dwight gave a few test movements as he tried scraping the blade up against the leather collar. He felt him cut himself a dew times but he was getting the hang of it. 

Now Dwight was scraping the collar up against the blade at a faster rate, hardly caring of the cuts he was giving himself in the process. He reached for the collar to feel for the tear he had started. Once it was confirmed that his plan was working, he continued at a desperate pace. Near the end he could feel blood trickle down his neck as he felt the collar getting loose. With a few more quick movements, he felt the blade cut what was left of the collar. He held on to the chain so it wouldn't hit the ground and cause any noise. Once he set the chain down gently, he reached for his neck which, despite the blood, felt liberated. 

Dwight made his way across the room to look for his shirt. He felt around the floor around the spot he recalls Evan throwing it before he felt cloth. He grabbed it and felt around it to make sure it was his. The buttons on the shirt helped. Dwight quickly slipped it back on before making his way towards the crack of light not far from him. He nearly tripped on the bottom step as he reached the stairs but stopped himself from making any noise. He traversed the steps slowly, not risking any creaks. 

With a shaky hand, he searched for the door handle, and in doing so, the keyhole. This is when the tricks that Jake had taught him comes in handy. From Dwight's shirt pocket, he pulled out a paperclip and a small beret. Once he had bent the 2 pieces into what he needed, he started fumbling with the lock. It was harder to do in almost pitch blackness. Dwight fumbled with it for what felt like a lifetime before he heard the click he was praying for. He put his ear to the door to listen for any signs of Evan. 

Nothing. 

Dwight twisted the door handle and gently pushed the door open. He peeked out to make sure Evan wasn't walking around somewhere close by. Upon close observation, he made his way out of the basement and tried to be as quiet as possible as he searched the manor for the way out. 

He was thankful that Nea taught him how to be stealthy because he never needed it more than now. He turned a corner into the familiar foyer, from which he eyes the door. Once he double checked with both sight and sound that no one was close by, Dwight made his way to the front door. He was surprised to find it unlocked, but didn't dwell on it. As soon as he made it out the front door, he ran for it. 

As he ran, he noticed various sheds and falling-apart structures surrounding the manor. He also noticed that, similar to a trial, the edge of the area was blocked off by a brick wall. This inclined that the only way in or out was though the exit gates. Not wanting to be seen in the middle of the field, Dwight retreated to a nearby shed. He knew he had to figure out where the gate was, but since this wasn't a trial, he was afraid of he unknown. What if he couldn't open it. 

Dwight crouched behind a window and used this as a means to peer out and look for any gates. That's when he noticed, just on the other side of a neighboring shed, was a large gate, not so dissimilar from any trial. 

Dwight wanted to sprint for it but knew to tread carefully. Given that this was Trapper's domain, he knew to watch out for beartraps. He used various bushes and crates to keep hidden in case Evan was out here somewhere too. It was impossible to know if he was in a trial or not. He gave no such indication prior to leaving. 

Dwight neared the only shed separating him from the gate. He ducked behind a crate for a second before darting inside. Once hidden inside the shed, he prepared himself for a final rush against time. Dwight peeked around the outside of the shed to check for any signs of life. It was quiet. With this, he made his to the side and headed in the direction of the gate. 

He felt adrenaline surging through him as he got closer to it, his only sign of freedom. Dwight made it as far as the back of the shed when he felt a hand wrap around his throat. The next second, he was slammed to the ground. Dwight looked up at the gate in front of him in a slight daze before a huge figure blocked his sights. 

"Where were you planning on going, pet?" That painfully familiar cold voice spoke through Dwight's soul as his heart sank. He raised his gaze to stare in the eyes of none other than the Trapper. Dwight's body froze, his heart beating fast against his chest. Evan just stood there looking down at him with those cold menacing eyes. 

Evan took another second to study his pet before reaching down to grab him by the neck. He pulled Dwight up to eye level, Dwight's hands coming up to claw at the painful grip around his throat. 

"What happened to the pretty collar I got you? Didn't like it?" Evan didn't even chuckle at his own joke this time. He was just staring into Dwight's eyes with a look Dwight hadn't seen on him before. It terrified him. 

"Please... Please let me go" it came out more as a whisper with Evan practically choking him with his iron grip. 

Evan remained silent before pulling Dwight's face in closer. Dwight was shaking in the killer's grip as he was forced to stare into the eyes of the behemoth before him. 

"I'll say this to you just once more. You're MY prize, pet! There is no home for you besides here. There is no one left for you besides me! Do I make myself clear?!" Dwight sobbed in the killer's grasp. This was a new level of anger for Evam and Dwight was never more afraid. 

Dwight was dropped to the ground again as Evan marched towards the inside of the shed. Dwight debated on crawling away or hiding, but knew he couldn't get anywhere. Above all else, he was to afraid of angering Evan even more. After about a minute, Evan was marching back with a machete and some kind of blowtorch. Dwight went pale at the sight. 

"All you had to do was obey the rules I gave you, but you prove again and again just how much learning you have left to do! At this point I just have to take some drastic action!" Dwight's body was shaking more than it ever has, and while Evan's overwhelming presence was a lot of the reason, watching Evan use the blowtorch to heat up the machete he was carrying didn't help. 

Dwight watched as the machete starting glowing a red and orange color. It didn't take long at all for the machete to be heated to Evan's liking. Once satisfied, Evan dropped the blowtorch and made his way closer to Dwight. 

"No, please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again! Don't-" Before Dwight could say anything else, Evan tore the shirt clean off him. With his foot, he kicked Dwight onto his stomach and pinned him in place. He brought the machete within inches of Dwight's flesh. 

Dwight could feel the heat radiating from it. With a final desperate plea, he cried out, "Please don't! I'll learn, I will! I'll do better! I'll be good!" Evan just stared down at him some more. Dwight prayed he was reconsidering. 

"I'll be honest, after this, you'll do whatever it takes to stay on my good side pet" With that, Evan pierced Dwight's flesh just below the neck and started cutting down along his entire back. 

Dwight couldn't hold back his screams as he felt the blade cut cleanly down the entire back of him. Even as the blade reached he small of his back and retreated, the pain was excruciating. Dwight was clawing at grass and dirt. 

Evan then bent down over him, and with both hands, started taking the separated flesh and pull them apart. It was beyond anything Dwight had ever endured before. Dwight felt agony with each tug and tear. Evan used the machete again to cut the pulled flesh from the rest of him. With Dwight's back now completely exposed to the elements, Evan took another moment to kneel in close to his ear. 

"If you beg in the way that I like, I might just go easy on this next part" Dwight didn't have to look to know Evan was grinning as he spoke. 

With the pain Dwight was enduring, he could hardly imagine actually yelling out intelligible words not muffled by sheer screams. Yet there he was, trying his best to appease as he cried and begged. 

"Please Evan, I'm sorry! Forgive me Evan!" this went on even as Evan took his hands and dug them deep into Dwight's back.

Evan dug deep until he clasped his hand around one of Dwight's ribs. With a quick effortless movement, snapped the bone right off and pulled it out. He dropped the broken-off rib by Dwight's head before reaching in to grab another one. This went on for awhile, all the while, Dwight begging more as a means to stay sane more than appeal to Evan. 

Dwight had his face buried deep in the dirt below him as he felt each rib being snapped off and removed. His voice was hoarse from screaming and pleading. All he could taste was the blood in his mouth and all he could hear was the snapping of each rib. Dwight must not have had any more left to pull out because he felt Evan stop. 

"Since you did as I wanted and begged for my forgiveness throughout the entire process, I suppose I can stop there" Evan stood back up and made his way around to the front of Dwight. He pulled Dwight's chin up to look at him better. His eyes were red from crying, his mouth and nose had blood coming from them. 

"Do you really want my forgiveness pet?" Evan asked as if testing his pet's newfound obedience. 

Dwight couldn't speak but simply nodded. Evan smirked. 

"Last thing then. Since you were the one to sneak all the way out here, you have to be the one to get yourself back" Evan looked down over Dwight one more time before continuing, "But you'll have to do it with one leg" 

Dwight didn't even have time to interject before he felt the machete come down to sever his right leg below the knee. Despite the hoarseness in his voice, Dwight screamed just the same. He was given just a minute to collect himself before Evan pointed to the manor. 

Dwight couldn't imagine having to crawl all the way back inside, let alone into the cold dark basement. His agony was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Despite all this, he feared what Evan might to if he doesn't do as instructed. This being the only thing in mind, Dwight started to crawl back the way he came. Each push and pull brought agonizing pain throughout his whole body. He could hardly breath well enough to make the journey, yet he treaded on, too afraid of displeasing his new master. 

By the halfway point, Dwight collapsed and tried to breath. Evan was right behind him the whole way. At the sight of this, Evan spoke again. 

"Are you done? I mean you can be if you want. It's your choice" Dwight new better than to think he could choose to stop right there, given the illusion of choice. 

Despite the burning in his lungs and body, he pushed forward. Times like this, Dwight despised these realms that kept them alive beyond what any person could regularly handle. In the real world, he'd be dead already and at peace. Here, no such mercy could ever come fast enough. 

Dwight left a hefty blood trail all the way to the manor and to the basement door. When he had finally reached the stairs leading to the basement he stopped. He could hardly move anymore. Evan noticed this and lifted him up by the neck again, 

"I'll help you with this part" Evan then threw Dwight down the stairs hard. 

By the time he had reached the bottom, every ounce of his body was flaring with fresh pain again. 

"Now wait there while I fetch you your new collar" 

Dwight was just happy to lay there motionless. Every breath burned and his muscles ached. He felt every inch of his body flaring with pain. He wished more than anything he could just die right here. Even if it meant waking up back here again, at least the pain would finally be gone. Dwight prayed for death all the way until he heard Evan marching down the stairs. 

Evan dragged Dwight to the end of the room and put on his new collar. This one felt heavier but Dwight was in too much agony to focus on the collar. Once Evan checked to make sure everything was situated, he stood up. 

"Stating tomorrow, I hope to see a change in character pet" and with a smirk, Evan shut the light out and sealed the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @PinkBellPepper- I hope this one doesn't disappoint. I admit it is a guilty pleasure for me too, the hard part was figuring out what punishment would be adequate for such an attempt >:) And yea, I always imagine Frank as kind of a laid-back, rebellious character who does things just because it interests him. I am excited for any other future recommendations, thanks for your support!


	8. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So classes have started for me this week, and I didn't get quite as far as I wanted with this story before now, but meh. I'll still try to keep updates coming on a weekly basis at the very least. Hope you guys continue to enjoy what I can offer

The Legion made their way through the gate connecting their realm to Trapper's. As they treaded on darkened grass under a darkened night, they took note of the familiar ominous manor standing dead center of the map. 

"No going back now. You owe us for this Susie" Frank spat out becoming more nervous now that they were actually in his territory. 

"I'll try to make this quick for you guys, I promise. I just gotta know how he got himself a pet and how I can get one!" ?She was almost giggling at the thought. Frank just rolled his eyes. 

As they made their way to the front steps of the manor, they noticed a trail of blood leading inside. Fresh blood. The group all looked at one another. 

"This is Evan's place. I'm sure a bit of blood is the least frightening thing he has around here" Julie commented, crossing her arms and trying to convince herself. 

With a sigh, Frank banged on the front door. 

"Hey, Evan. Hope your home! I need ya for something!" He would give a pause before banging again and this continued until the front door swung open with a blood covered Evan staring down at them. 

"What the fuck do you runts want now?" Evan asked coldly. He was wiping bloodied hands off on a rag as he kept his cold gaze on the group. 

"I need your help with a knife" Frank could feel himself getting less and less confident with this whole plan as he stared up at Evan, trying to keep his tough composure. The two just stared at each other for a long minute as if one was expecting the other to add something to the conversation. 

"I'm busy, now fuck off" Evan responded with a stern tone but not threatening. Before he could close the door, Frank put his foot down in front of it. 

"C'mon big guy, your the only one who even knows how to craft anything in this damn world. I was even gonna pay you the same as last time" Frank saw Evan's face contort into one of annoyance before it settled into a more relaxed state. 

"Double what I got last time" Evan said after a moment of silence. 

"Double?! That's like most of our whole stash!" Frank was about to shit on his deal when he felt Joey grip his shoulder. Frank knew what he was telling him, that this wasn't up for debate. It was the only way to get Evan to do what they wanted. Frank let out a drawn out sigh. "Fine. Double. But it better be your best damn work yet!" Frank warned, knowing full well he had no real authority in this situation. 

Evan smirked and opened the door to let them in. As they entered the four noticed the same blood trail leading down through some rooms. Evan led them to some kind of building room in the back where there were various tools for constructing all kinds of materials such as weapons or cosmetics to put on outfits. Some of the same metal plating Evan wore into trials were scattered throughout the room. 

"So what knife did you need this time that the bitch upstairs can't get you" Evan took a seat by the large table that was covered in paper. There were sketches of weapon designs, bear-trap blueprints, and other tools the group couldn't make out. 

"Well, I have some ideas" as Frank got close to fill Evan with quick-thinking ideas for a knife he didn't even need, he and the others hoped Evan didn't notice Susie slipping out behind them. 

Susie made her way back to the main foyer where she rediscovered the blood trail. She followed it through a kind of lounge room with old fashioned furniture. As she neared the next room, she noticed parts of the trail missing, as if someone was cleaning it up but stopped midway. She continued down through the following room where the blood had practically disappeared. She looked around the room to see if she could find traces of the blood when she spotted a metal door. The handle was covered in blood as well. With a smirk she made her way over. 

She tested the knob to see if it was locked. It was, naturally. 

"Oh Evan, how cute thinking a simple lock could stop my growing curiosity" Susie reached in the front pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a thick hair pin. 

She fiddled with the lock longer than she expected, but all she cared about was the click that followed. Once unlocked, Susie wasted no time in swinging the door open as quietly as possible. she looked down to a dark basement stairway. She looked for a light switch, then noticed the dangling chain at the bottom of the steps. She slowly treaded her way down, being careful of any creaky steps along the way. As she traversed, she couldn't help but noticed a dreadful stench. She put her sleeve up to her nose in disgust. As she removed her hand from the railing, she noticed it was wet with something. It was too dark to see what it was so she tried not to pay much mind to it. She reached the bottom and with a quick click, light filled the room. 

Susie was in shock as she saw a room covered in the same blood that led her here. It was all over the place, especially the floor. She noticed huge puddles of blood, what looked to be both old and new, covering most of the basement floor. That's when she noticed him. A survivor she didn't think would take any time at all to remember was lying on his stomach, sobbing. She could hardly recognize the guy with his missing leg and torn-open back. He was drenched in his own blood. It wasn't until he looked up at her through those same lenses she has seen a thousand times that she could recall who it was that lied before her. 

"What the fuck..." was the only response she could spurt out as she heard the guy begin to speak. 

"Please.. can you help me?" he was reaching a bloody hand out to her frozen stature. "Please.. get me out" he had tears filling his eyes again at the painful request. 

The shock made the wretched smell seem less awful all of a sudden. Susie snapped out of her frozen trance and took a few steps closer to the mangled survivor. 

"Shit, what happened to you.." Susie squat down in front of him, taking in the unexpected discovery. 

"Please get me out, Please!" He was starting to plea louder and Susie knew this was about to be a problem. Instinctively she muffled his cries by covering his mouth with her sleeved hand. 

"Shut it or you'll kill us both!" She looked back up to the doorway that she was stupid enough to leave wide open. If Evan comes over, he'll definitely notice. 

Susie felt the survivor, who she remembers being called Dwight by other survivors, squirm a bit. She used both hands this time to cover his mouth. While she tried to keep him silent, she couldn't avoid noticing the collar around his neck and the damage done to him. His back was torn open and it appeared so mangled and covered in blood that she could barely hold back her gag. She had seen violence done on a person before, but this was something else. This was pure mutilation. 

"Look, I didn't come here to save you. I just came because..." Susie didn't know how to finish that sentence. 

It's true that they didn't come in here with intentions of stealing Evan's trophy away, though she also didn't expect something like this; the survivor being a bleeding mutilated mess that was bleeding out as she tried to shut him up. 

Dwight stopped struggling. Instead, Susie felt a hand grab her sleeve followed by sobs. She released her hold. 

"Please... I can't stay here any longer! What he'll do to me!" He was speaking between sobs as he begged for an escape. 

Susie was used to hunting survivors. She has been doing it awhile and developed a skill for it overtime. There was something about this whole scenario though that didn't sit well with her. It was something that left a painful twisting knot in her stomach. 

She had her mask on and everything. There was no way that Dwight didn't know who she was. She was the same killer who had hooked him and even mori'd him on multiple occasions. Yet here he was, gripping her sleeve tightly as if she would disappear forever. He was pleading behind heavy tears to someone who he saw not as a threat, but as a possible savior. This is when the reality of the situation sunk in for Susie, followed by an even colder one that there wasn't anything she could do. As she watched him plead for something she couldn't offer him, she felt dread as she removed Dwight's grip and backed away.

"I'm sorry, I just... can't" Those words must've been like knives to the survivor, because his face fell and he lost any remaining color in his face. 

She whipped around and retreated back to the stairs. She flicked the light back off and treaded back up the stairs only half as quietly as she came down. She closed the door with a silent click and leaned up against the door. 

She remembered back in her old life, she had seen people get abused and taken advantage of in the past. She was never afraid to lash out to help those who needed it. The longer she spent in the trials, the more that compassionate side of her died. Though as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek behind her mask, she was reminded for the first time in a long time what that felt like. 

Suddenly she heard footsteps making their way closer to her. Before she could even find a hiding place, Julie came in from the neighboring room. 

"Are you done? We really have to wrap this up" Susie looked back at the door and then back to Julie before giving her a nod. "Great. Evan is going to have Frank come back later to pick up the knife which means we need to leave, like, right now" Julie pulled Susie along by her sleeve which is when she let go after feeling something on her hand. "The hell, why's there blood all over your sleeves?" 

Julie just went on ahead leaving Julie in silence. They made their way back to the room Evan led them to earlier right as Evan, Frank, and Joey were exiting. 

"Should be done in a few days. I don't want you bothering me until then, and when you do come back for it, I expect my payment in full" Evan didn't wait for a response. He just marched back over to the front door to open it and kick them out. 

Julie nodded to the guys to signal that Susie finished what she came for and they all walked out without a complaint. Evan slammed the door behind them making Frank jump. 

"God, I hate that bastard!" Frank yelled out as they retreated back to the exit gate. "Anyway, hope it was worth it for ya Susie" Frank looked over towards Susie who didn't say anything in response. "Well? You gonna share with the rest of the class?" Frank snickered. 

"I'll tell you when we get back" It was a plain and straightforward answer from Susie. It was one that took Frank and the other two by surprise. 

Without pressing any further, they opened the exit gate and treaded back to their own realm. It wasn't until they reached the comfort of their cabin that Susie realized a mistake she had made earlier, in the form of a door she had forgotten to lock back up before leaving. 

_____

Dwight lied there unable to hold back his tears as his only glimmer of hope slipped away. He knew it was a gamble asking help from another killer, but his desperation hit new heights. He tried thinking about someone else coming back to rescue him. He imagined David running down those stairs to sweep him up and take him out of this newfound hell. The truth was that he had this sinking feeling that there wasn't anyone who could get him out of here. As far as he was concerned, this was his life and his existence now. It was a sickening feeling that stayed with him until unconsciousness took him. 

He awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps; footsteps he dreaded on each given day he woke up. Dwight found it easier to move as he tried to lift himself up. His back wasn't on fire anymore though he still felt pain around his ribcage. He saw Evan march down in the way he did when he was angry about something. Upon flicking on a light and marching toward Dwight, he could hear Evan's breath soften. 

"So pet, something you wanna say?" Dwight looked up at him in confusion, while also noticing he wasn't wearing a mask this time.

Did he know someone else was down here earlier? Was he asking Dwight about it? Dwight's anxiety started rising again as he thought of what Evan might do if he found out about the other killer and how Dwight pleaded for them to help him. He gulped. 

"I'll ask you this just one more time pet, what do you say to me when I come back?" This at least revealed to Dwight that Evan wasn't referring to the other killer at all. This at least gave him enough comfort to attempt an answer. 

"Welcome back... Evan" Dwight was still shaking in fearful anticipation, as if it was somehow going to be the wrong thing to say. With a smirk, Evan reached out to pat him on the head. 

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Dwight remained frozen under his touch. 

The patting turned to a gentle grip on his shoulder. Gentle for Evan anyway. It was still enough to cause another spike of panic for Dwight as he practically whimpered at the touch. 

"Please... don't hurt me Evan" Dwight pleaded as he gently gripped Evan's wrist as if he had any power to stop him in the event Evan tried anything. 

Evan just kept his eyes locked on Dwight before saying anything back. 

"That depends on you, pet" Evan went for the straps on his overalls as he pulled them down below his waist. 

Dwight stared at the already growing cock placed in front of his face before looking back up at Evan. Evan said nothing, only stood there as if waiting for Dwight to make the first move. Dwight was aware how important his first move was. He also knew better than to waste it on words or pleas. With a slight whimper, Dwight took the length in hand. Despite every voice in his head screaming in protest, he brought his tongue to Evan's cock and gave it a few licks. 

Dwight wasn't sure what Evan wanted exactly. He was basically winging his every move as he slipped the cock into his mouth. This was followed by a soft moan from Evan. At least he wasn't doing anything wrong so far. He wasn't used to such a length filling his mouth, especially now that it was at full hardness. He tried taking it slow to get used to the length as he slipped the cock in and out at a gradual pace. 

Things were going smoothly until Dwight felt Evan's hands grab the back of his head and slam his cock deep into his throat. Dwight gagged at the intrusion. This was followed by more frequent thrusts as Dwight was practically choking on the immense length. He was coughing and spitting out saliva as Evan moved faster. Dwight brought his hands up to grip Evan's wrists in protest but he couldn't get him to slow down even a little bit. As Evan moaned in pleasure, Dwight felt like he might actually die of suffocation as he chocked and gagged on the intruding cock. Right when the pain in his throat became constant, he felt something warm pool along his tongue and down his abused throat. Evan slammed into him one last time and held Dwight's head in place as he rode out his orgasm. Evan forced them to remain that way for an unnecessarily long time before finally releasing his grip. 

Dwight let out choked coughs as he tried to breath in the air he was begging for. He was coughing up excess cum and spit that was now dripping from his mouth. He didn't even have a shirt to wipe his mouth clean. 

"Atta boy, pet. I knew my lessons would get through to you eventually" Evan said still recovering from his high. 

Dwight tried not to look up at him. Maybe if Evan saw he was in enough discomfort, he would feel satisfied enough to leave, Dwight thought. There was no such luck as Evan bent down to grab him by the collar. 

"Who knows, if you behave yourself well enough, you might even get a treat" Evan said with a chuckle as he reached down for Dwight's crotch. 

Dwight grabbed Evan's arm midway. It took only a second for him to release his grip as his fear built back up when he realized what he'd done. 

"I'm sorry!" Dwight said quickly, hoping it wasn't too late to fix his mistake. 

Evan just gave him a stern look before it shifted into a smirk. 

"Just this once, and only because you didn't hesitate to please me when I asked for it" Evan released his hold on Dwight's collar and stood up, readjusting his overalls. 

Dwight's anxiety started to calm as Evan retreated back to the stairs and flicked off the light. He took a minute to return his breathing to normal. His throat still felt sore and Dwight felt disgusting laying on a blood-covered floor, but he didn't let it bother him. Especially seeing as this was the first time he wasn't cut up or dismembered since that first trial with him. 

Dwight had no idea how long it has been since his coming here. Time was always hard to calculate in the Entity's world, but even more so when your trapped in a dark bloody basement with only 1 visitor who tortures you at any waking moment. Dwight just prayed it wasn't so long that his survivor friends had given up on him. The thought made him sick as he tried to calm his restless mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but feel this chapter came out a bigger mess than I'd hoped but whatever. It's late.


	9. Aftershock

Frank was looking around the cabin for Susie. He admits that after hearing what she told them about what was going on in Evan's place he felt bad, mostly for Susie. He knew these things bothered her more than the rest of them. He was convinced she had gotten past this side of her. It had been days since their adventure into Evan's manor but she kept to herself. Now Frank couldn't even find her. 

"Where the fuck?" Frank spoke to himself as he checked the upstairs bedrooms. 

Nothing. 

Frank was getting frustrated as he headed towards the bar to grab a bottle. He popped the top off using the edge of the table and started drinking. Mid-chug, he heard something outside. He set the bottle down and ventured out towards the commotion. He heard it coming from the small shed, so he made his way over. As he walked up the steps he heard grunting. He walked in to find Susie shanking the wooden wall in front of her with her knife. She didn't even turn to look at him, she just continued her assault. 

"Sus, the fuck are you doing? I was looking everywhere for ya" Frank went to put a hand over her shoulder but she shrugged it off. 

Frank sighed as she just stayed focused on the enemy in front of her. He imagined she was stabbing at Evan. Made sense considering she hasn't been the same since. 

"Susie, I get it ok. What you saw back there was fucked up. Hell, that's coming from me, the most fucked up guy here! I know you wanted to do your charity act, but this isn't like back home" Susie slowed her assault as she took in his words. "We can't help him" 

"And why not?!" She turned around quick to stare teary daggers at Frank. "This may not be home, and I know its our job to hunt and kill survivors, but THAT? That wasn't ok! That wasn't normal!" 

It was as if all her built up anxieties and emotions over the days since then all came loose. Frank wasn't sure what he could say to defuse the situation. 

"Sus, I'm sorry, trust me. I am. But it's not our job to help them-" Susie chucked her knife deep into the wall behind him, shutting him up instantly. 

"You weren't there Frank... you didn't see what he was like. You didn't have to hold his mouth shut as his blood poured onto your clothes. You didn't see the way he pleaded to someone he knew killed him time and time again, yet begged anyway" Susie couldn't speak as her sobs grew harder to hold back. 

As she slumped to the floor, Frank just bent down to hold her. He was at a loss for words, because in truth, there weren't any words that could help this situation. Susie sniffled before speaking again. 

"I tried to bury this part of me when we first got here. I thought I did, but now its like... it never left in the first place. This damn sentiment!" Frank just held her as she cried into his shoulder. 

Frank was never the best at consoling people. He knew how to cause pain, not stop it. He wished he had some words to say. Before he could attempt to console her further, another voice spoke. 

"Your ability to have feelings isn't a bad thing Sus. That's just what the Entity wants you to think" Julie appeared in the open doorway. 

Frank was relieved he at least had another person to help him with this mess. Julie went to sit down with the two before continuing. 

"Honestly, I say Fuck the damn rules and Fuck the Entity. I'm with Susie that we can't just let these survivor guys suffer like that, at least not outside of a trial." Julie gripped Susie's shoulder to show her support and Susie smiled back. 

Frank groaned in annoyance. 

"What the hell you thinking now? You want us to swoop in and save the lil shit and bring him back to the survivor realm? Newsflash! We don't even have fucking access to their realm!" Frank was thowing his arms about as he spoke and started pacing around the small shed. 

The girls didn't respond. They looked at each other a minute before both gave off a smirk. Susie stood up. 

"You're right, we don't. So then it sounds like we'll need to bring in someone who does" As her and Julie went to look at Frank, he put his hands up. 

"No. No no no no. That's exactly the kind of thing we're NOT fucking doing!" The girls seemed unfazed. 

Frank could tell they had already set their minds on the idea, which is something he always hated most about them. They rubbed off on each other well, too well. Once their minds were set on something, there was no stopping them regardless of the risk. 

"Guys, I'm serious! When Joey comes back from his trial, he'll say the same thing" Frank tried his best to pop their bubble but to no avail. 

Julie just shook her head. 

"Frank, it's just like you said. When one of us goes, we all go. We're doing this, not just for the survivor's sake, but because damn it, I'm sick of always having to play nice with the Entity! It's time we remind the bitch who we are" As Julie finished her little speech, Susie went to grab her knife off the wall. 

" So that's that Frank. We're all in this." Susie was speaking like more than herself. It was as if she reignited a fire within her. 

Frank just shook his head in disapproval before pulling his knife out to place in between them. This was followed by Susie and then Julie who all clinked their knives together in unity. If someone had told Frank his group would go from rebellious thugs to a rescue squad, he would've shanked them for lying so badly. 

_________

David was spending more time by the water lately. He would come and hang out there after most trials. The place grew on him since that time with Dwight. It's why he found himself there now, chucking rocks into the stream. Before long, he heard footsteps approaching. 

"Hey. Figured I'd find you here" Jake went to take a seat right next to David as David reached for another rock. 

"Well you found me" David threw the rock harder this time causing a bigger splash before lying on his back. 

Jake didn't say anything for a minute as if he was afraid he'd say the wrong thing. He never was an expert talker. Instead he grabbed a rock as well and skipped it. This got David to sit up in surprise. 

"Who knew you could do that" David said softly. 

Jake just smiled before doing it again with another rock. 

"When you spend half your life outside, you pick up a few tricks" Jake handed a rock to David. 

David just chuckled before handing it back. 

"Never got the hang of it" he said before lying on his back again. 

Silence filled the space again. David closed his eyes to just listen to the sound of the water. It was one of the only things that could calm him anymore. He was always so anxious about Dwight being gone. He couldn't imagine what he was being forced to go through. The thought haunted him both in and out of trials. Before the worry could creep back up completely, Jake interrupted his thoughts. 

"I've been thinking a lot about Dwight and any ways we could get him back" Jake continued to stare at the water as he spoke. 

David lifted himself up to hear what else Jake had to say. 

"Honestly, I think our best bet is finding a way to enter the killer's realm through one of the exit gates. I mean, that's the only access point in and out of trials. The hard part is finding out how to do it." Jake looked over at David who appeared interested now. 

"If there's a way, we'll fucking find it. We have to" David clenched his fists together as he stared back at Jake. 

"Have you always had a thing for him?" Jake asked to David's surprise. 

David felt himself getting flustered all of a sudden as he tried to find the right words. 

"What you mean?? I mean, he's a great guy and he helps us out a lot! Of course I respect him!" David tried to see if Jake took his answer as it was but based on the smirk he was showing, David knew better. 

"David, its fine. I know you guys are a thing. I noticed his affections for you a long time ago. Why do you think I chose you to talk with him that night?" 

David was silent. He eventually let out a small chuckle before combing his hand through his hair. 

"Guess you got me there" They both laughed. 

Silence filled the air again as Jake stared back at the water with David burying his face in his arms. Jake was glad Dwight had somebody like David. He felt Dwight needed something really good to come his way after all the things the guy went through in his old life. 

"I'm glad you love him, because we're gonna be needing that strength from you to get him back" David looked up at Jake to see him smiling back at him. 

David couldn't help but smile as he nodded in agreement. 

The road ahead was going to get messy. Its bound to when setting out to things that haven't been done before, like breaching a killers realm. He couldn't lie, David was eager to stomp in there and beat the living shit out of the Trapper for the hell he's putting them through. David had spent what felt like an eternity feeling powerless. If they figure a way through though, he'll make it count. David was willing to take on anything the bastard had set for him. 

Jake patted David on the shoulder as he stood up. 

"C'mon, I think it's time we discuss our game plan" Jake held out his hand to David. 

David took hold of it and the two made their way back to the fire. If the killers weren't going to play fair, neither were they. 

_________

Dwight tried to keep his mind on anything else that wasn't the painful thrusting he felt inside of him. As Evan had him pinned up against the wall, Dwight was incapable of resisting. He just tried to endure like he had so many other times. He felt Evan grab his hair to pull his head back. Dwight yelped, but didn't beg. He kept his mouth shut knowing it was bound to be over soon. 

Fortunately, after another minute of rough thrusts, he felt Evan's warm seed spill inside of him as the pacing slowed. Evan's breathing was calming as he kept himself hilted inside Dwight for as long as he could. Dwight just wanted this session to end. Finally, he felt Evan pull out and readjust his overalls. Dwight just bent down to reach for the pants that were so carelessly thrown to the ground. Evan stomped on his foot. Dwight yelped as he tried to pull his hand out from under Evan's boot. 

"I don't see the point pet. It's much easier without those, so I think we'll just go without" Evan went to grab the clothes from the floor before removing his boot from Dwight's hand. 

"Wait, please! I need those!" Dwight reached out for the clothes Evan held. 

For Dwight, it wasn't so much the clothes themselves that mattered. It was the faint smell of David on them that he had relied on so heavily these past days. It was the last thing that could possibly be taken from him. 

"What was that pet?" Evan stared daggers at the survivor he had just had his ruthless way with. 

Dwight gulped as he made eye-contact with him. Every time those eyes went to look at him, Dwight always felt so small. 

"Please? I want them... Evan" Dwight was still reaching out as if expecting Evan to hand them back. "They're important, ple-" 

Dwight was shut up fast as Evan lifted him by the throat and shoved him against the wall. Dwight couldn't breath under his grip. 

"There is nothing else that matters to your feeble existence except me! What I choose to do with what's in my home is my business, and that includes you!" Evan was enraged in the way that made Dwight's very bring shrink. 

Dwight couldn't speak so hoped a simple nod would suffice. At this, Evan dropped the choking Dwight to the ground. As Dwight tried to bring air back into his lungs, Evan went for his cleaver. Dwight's attention refocused instantly. 

Dwight scooted back into the corner as Evan made his way back with his cleaver in hand. He started hyperventilating. 

"No Evan, I didn't mean anything! I'm sorry! I was wrong!" Dwight held his hand out in front of him as the only protection from Evan's cleaver. 

Evan just did his typical stare down before walking within arms reach of Dwight. 

"On your stomach" he said coldly. 

Dwight sobbed at the command. He knew what it meant, and if Dwight had to experience that again, he'd rather die. 

"It was a mistake" Dwight whimpered as he looked up at Evan's darkened eyes. 

Evan gave off a gravely noise from the back of his throat, which was a clear sign of frustration to Dwight. Evan shoved Dwight on to his stomach himself and pinned him down with his boot. He grazed Dwight's back lightly with the blade, as if tracing out where he planned to cut. 

Dwight was in full panic mode as he cried out for mercy. He wrapped his arms around Evan's leg like a child. 

"Please! Let me make it up to you! I'll do whatever you want! I'll blow you, ride you, whatever! Please!" 

As much as Dwight hoped, he knew far too often his pleas fell on deaf ears. He felt the blade start to cut just below his neck, then stop. Dwight's eyes were still held shut as he waited for the slicing to continue. 

To Dwight's shock, it didn't. 

Dwight looked up at the man staring down at him, still holding his cleaver mere inches from his flesh. Then Evan retreated. At this, Dwight wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or even more scared. Evan just stared down at him another moment before bending to one knee. Dwight kept eye contact as tears fell from his face. 

"Is that a promise?" Evan finally said, more as an expectation than a question. 

Dwight just nodded vigorously to appease the monster above him. Evan looked up as if in thought before his eyes returned to lock with Dwight's. With it came a sinister smirk that made Dwight more fearful than hopeful. 

"Then I'll hold you to that. Next trial is going to be an interesting one" Evan said with his signature bone-chilling chuckle. He removed his boot from Dwight and retreated to the stairs, leaving Dwight's clothes there on the ground instead of taking them. 

"Make sure your ready to keep your word pet. Next trial, your coming too" Evan said it so coldly that it made Dwight shiver. 

Evan flicked the light off before marching back up the steps and out of the basement. Dwight was lost in his thoughts at what just happened. What did Evan mean he was coming too? Was he going to be part of a trial again like before? The thoughts filled Dwight with anxiety as he thought of every sinister reason why Evan would want him to go with him. If it wasn't to hurt him, then what? 

As Dwight went to grab his clothes off the floor, he put the shirt to his nose again. It was growing fainter by the day, but there was just enough left of David's scent to calm him. As his anxiety died down, he couldn't help but feel lost at what was coming.

"What did you just get yourself into Dwight" he said as he held the shirt up to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @PinkBellPepper- I'm stoked your loving the story so far! and yea, Trapper is a scary guy. I imagine any guy who could kill hundreds of people in a mine without much thought to be quite sadistic. Dwight has just started settling into his chains, which means, its time to rattle them some more unfortunately >:)


	10. Sacrifices

"An offering" Claudette spoke breaking through the silence that filled the campfire. 

Everyone looked at her. Jake looked like he was about to say something but stopped. 

"Think about it" she continued. "offerings are the only solid connections we can make with the entity. On top of that, we give off offerings and the Entity always provides. Not once has it not respected that" 

There was silence again as the others held on to what Claudette was saying. Though they started to agree, there were still some problems, ones David was the first to bring up. 

"Makes sense. The problem is we're talking about some kind of offering that doesn't exist! How the hell we supposed to offer up something that sends us to a killers realm?" David took a seat to prevent his aggression from showing. They've been discussing things for an hour now and they still haven't gotten any closer towards saving Dwight. 

"That's true, but what if we make one?" Kate said suddenly. "We all noticed how the hooks during trials always carry a small symbol etched into it depending on the killer. What if we used that to our advantage?" 

The others appeared confused but interested. At the same time, Kate went to tear off a chunk of bark from a tree before running back to her seat. 

"Bill, can I borrow your knife?" Bill blew the last puff of his cigarette before reaching in to pull out the knife he carried on him at all times. 

Kate took the knife and started carving something into the wood. 

"Now I know that there's a lot of killers right now, but if I remember correctly" she stated while finishing etching some symbol into the wood "this one should be Trappers".

She showed the wood to everyone else which now held a very familiar symbol from trials. Trials against the Trapper no doubt. 

"If we make a new offering with this symbol, I think the Entity will get the message" Kate handed the knife back to Bill who was staring in wonder at the symbol she carved. 

David got up to take the symbol from Kate's hand to analyze it. Finally. He felt they were finally on to something. Even though they knew nothing about how this whole thing could turn out, David was hopeful for the first time. 

"So we burn this and the Entity will understand our wish? It'll let us pass through to his realm?" David looked at Kate with hopeful eyes. 

"This is all just speculation based on how we know the Entity works. There are no guarantees" Kate said softly, trying not to dissuade him. 

There was silence again as everyone took in the crazy yet slightly possible idea. Offerings never failed before. There is no telling how the entity will perceive offerings not given by her hand though. This whole plan was a gamble at best. 

"Lets say it does work. We get taken to Trapper's realm" Meg began, "We are now in the home of someone who slaughters us as a profession. Even if we do get there, what is stopping us from being killed just the same before we can even get to Dwight?" Meg wasn't trying to pop anyone's bubble but she had to be realistic. 

"Dwight needs us! I'll be damned if I don't take this chance to save him if it's our only fucking option! Even if we have to go back there 100 times! I'm not stopping until he's home!" David refused to let an opportunity slip by if it meant getting to Dwight.

Jake put his hand on David's shoulder to calm him. David let out a sigh and sat down, gripping the wooden symbol as if it was all the hope he had left. 

"Meg is right... but I'm also with David. If this is our only shot, we have to take it regardless. Dwight would do it for any of us." Jake couldn't deny the constant worry that's been swallowing him since Dwight was taken. His best friend was now at the mercy of a monster, and one they all knew to be more ruthless than most. 

The group sat in silence before looking at one another and nodding. It seemed more and more like a suicide mission, but it was their only shot. Right as they finally seemed to formulate some kind of plan, the pulling of the Entity followed. David looked up at Jake, signaling that he was being called. David reached out to burn the homemade offering but was stopped by Jake's hand. 

"Not yet. I know you're in a rush. I am too. But we still have some things to figure out first before we go marching into his territory" Jake kept eye contact with for a minute before releasing his hold. 

David wanted so badly to see Dwight now and pull him out of whatever hell he is being put through, but he also knew not to ruin their only shot. David handed the offering to Jake as he, Feng, Ace, and Meg all got up. 

Within seconds, the mist enveloped them until they were gone. 

______________

Dwight wasn't bothered by his blood stained clothes. He wore them just the same. He was pulling his shirt collar up to his nose again. It wouldn't be long until the only comfort he had left faded just like the rest of his hope. Dwight tried to focus on David but his thoughts were drowned out by the sound of heavy boots. 

Evan came stomping down the stairs before stopping in front of Dwight. Dwight just looked down as Evan waited for what was expected of him. 

"Welcome back, Evan" Dwight said as softly as possible, holding back his cringe. 

Evan reached for the chain hooked into the wall as he started fiddling with it. Dwight heard the chain come loose as David held the detached chain in his hand. 

"Who do you belong to?" Evan suddenly asked sternly. 

Dwight looked up, surprised at the question. He knew better than to ask questions or keep Evan waiting long. He let out a gentle sigh that he hoped Evan failed to notice. 

"You" Dwight said quietly. It was like vomit in his mouth. 

"What are the rules when I tell you to do something?" Evan asked. 

What was with the sudden quiz? Dwight didn't want to be reminded of the rules that were literally beaten into him daily. Despite his reluctance, he did what was expected of him. 

"Obey without hesitation or question" Dwight was finding it harder to hide his clear disgust but kept quiet, knowing all too well the alternative. 

"What is the only thing that matters?" Evan followed, this time smirking at the fruits of his labor. 

Being with his friends again. Being held by David in the way that he did when Dwight was coming apart. Dwight could come up with a hundred things that mattered. He could almost feel his heart sink as he tried to bury all those thoughts away to come up with the only answer that was suitable to Evan. 

"You are" Evan then got on one knee to pat Dwight on the head. 

"That's very good pet, but now we're going to put it all to the test" Evan stood up and yanked the chain to Dwight's collar, forcing him to follow behind him. 

Evan walked him up the stairs and out of the basement, shutting the door behind them. Dwight felt like he hasn't seen anything but the blood stained basement in so long. He actually enjoyed the fresher air as he was led outside. 

This is when questions started flooding his mind, Especially when Evan hooked the chain to his collar into one of the metal hook poking out of his shoulder. It was rudimentary, but it kept Dwight from being able to run off. Dwight wasn't sure what was worse, being trapped in the basement or trapped so close to Evan. 

Evan walked them to the exit gate and pulled the lever. 

"What are you doing?" Dwight finally asked, unable to keep his questions bottled up. 

Evan simply looked over at him and then looked away. 

"I told you already. We're putting your training to the test" The gate slid open in its usual noisy fashion. Dwight felt his anxiety creeping up. 

"Are we going into a trial?" Dwight remembers Evan mentioning bringing him to a trial, but he never came to a conclusion as to why. 

Evan remained silent as they marched through the gate, to Dwight's dismay. 

___________

The fog cleared up revealing the Red Forest. This was always a strong map for Evan as his traps could blend in more naturally in the dark tall grass. It was hard for Dwight to keep up with Evan as he marched around the map setting his traps in strategic places. Dwight was confused. 

Were they in an actual trial? Were his friends here then? What was Dwight even supposed to do? A million thoughts were running through Dwight's head as he was dragged around. It didn't take long for Evan to set most of his traps, and just like clockwork, a loud snap echoed through the forest followed by a scream. Meg. 

Dwight's heart sank as he was dragged to the location of the scream. Within seconds, Evan had reached her and struck her down. As she rolled over on the ground to look up at her killer, she was wide-eyed upon seeing Dwight. 

"Dwight! Oh my God!" she called out in disbelief that her friend was actually standing in front of her right now. 

Before she could say anything else, Evan started pinning her down hard with his boot. He then looked over at Dwight, who was so busy looking at the friend he hadn't seen in so long. 

"Alright pet, now to hold you to your promise" Evan said as he held his cleaver out in front of Dwight. "Don't worry, I already got approval from the bitch upstairs" 

Dwight's eyes locked on the weapon and he felt a sudden sense of dread wash over him. Evan nudged him with the weapon harder, inclining him to take it. Dwight was petrified at the thought as he slowly took the blade with shaky hands. For a minute he just stood there holding Evan's weapon, shaking as he looked down at Meg. 

"Kill her" Evan's command shot through Dwight like a bullet. 

"Dwight, don't let this monster control you! We-" her head was struck hard with Evan's boot. 

"You'll keep quiet maggot!" Evan placed his boot on top of her head. He looked back over at Dwight who remained motionless except for the fear-induced shaking. "I gave you an order pet" he said firmly. 

Dwight couldn't possibly kill her. He had bent himself over for Evan so much already in every way possible, but this? To do something like this was impossible. Dwight could tell Evan was getting frustrated but he just couldn't get himself to move. 

"It's her or you pet. Kill her quick, or I'll treat you to your punishment right here in front of her" Dwight whimpered at the thought. He held the blade in his quaking hands but when he looked down at his frightened friend, he lost all conviction to go through with it. 

"Alright then" Evan said abruptly as he removed his boot off of Meg to march towards Dwight. 

Dwight looked at him, still shaking, when Evan suddenly threw him to the ground. Dwight started screaming on instinct when he felt the blade touch his back. It was going to happen again. Dwight was going to have to suffer that pain again, this time in front of his friends. Before Evan could start cutting, he heard Meg interject. 

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" She crawled over to the shaking Dwight to try and cover him from Evan's cleaver. Evan threw a kick at her so hard that she flew 4 feet. "Just kill me Dwight! If it saves yourself, than just do it!" Meg said quickly. 

Dwight looked at her in disbelief. She was going to let herself be murdered by his hand? Dwight never knew his friends would be so willing to sacrifice themselves that much for him. There wasn't much time to think as Evan went to cut his blade into Dwight's back again. 

"Wait! I'll do it!" Dwight yelled, stopping Evan in his tracks. 

Evan looked down at him with a smirk before pulling him back up to his feet and shoving the blade back into his unsteady hands. 

"It's now or never pet" Evan was growing impatient. 

Dwight just walked closer to Meg, still on the ground from the previous kick. As she looked up at him, she nodded. 

"It's ok. It'll be easier for us than it will be on you if you don't" Meg stated. 

Dwight sobbed as he held the blade high and held it as he looked down at his friend who had saved him on more than one occasion. Here she was trying to do it again. Dwight swung the blade into her neck hard, hoping to kill her as quickly as possible. Fortunately, it didn't take long for the life to leave her body as sunk into dirt, lifeless. 

Dwight was crying as guilt consumed him. He was filled with a new sense of horror as he looked down at what he'd done to his own friend. Dwight wanted to disappear. He wanted to die right then and there. Anything that would prevent him from having to butcher his own family. 

Before long, they had encountered Feng as she finished a gen by herself. She made the mistake of vaulting a trapped window and now Dwight was standing there facing the same dilemma again. Evan downed her with his cleaver before handing it back to Dwight while he held her down. He used one hand to keep her mouth shut as he looked up Dwight, shifting his eyes down to Feng to signal Dwight to make the kill. 

Feng looked up in confusion and horror as she tried to struggle under Evan's hold. 

"I'm sorry, if I don't, then he..." Dwight tried to convince himself it was a good enough excuse. He has no choice. It wasn't his fault. They'd do the same in his shoes after going through what he went through... right?

Dwight raised the cleaver with both hands before slitting her throat as quickly and painlessly as possible. Dwight sobbed as he watched her die. The worst was yet to come, as another scream echoed through the forest. This one sounded like Ace. 

Evan got up and took the cleaver back as he dragged Dwight along to their new target. When they reached the location the scream came from, there was no one there. Ace must've slipped out or gotten saved by someone else. Dwight prayed they could just make it out. With only 1 gen left at this point, it seemed hopeful. Evan looked around for trails of blood as they whipped around trees in search of his prey. 

Then Dwight heard it. The sound of the man he'd missed more than anyone. 

"Dwight!" David was standing by a pallet that he could use if Evan when on the offensive. 

Dwight wanted nothing more than to run to him and feel his touch again. Knowing the severity of the situation though, he went with a warning instead. 

"Run David! Get out of here!" Dwight tried to give him time but Evan was already stomping over in his direction. 

David slammed the pallet down, stunning Evan a moment as he ran some distance before stopping to look back at Dwight. Evan broke the pallet quickly before continuing his pursuit, practically choking Dwight as he was dragged along. David started running again into the main building known as the Temple of Purgation. By the time Evan ran inside, David was out of sight. There was silence as Evan tried to scan the area for signs of life. 

The next thing he knew, Evan was being thrown to the ground as both David and Ace used all their strength to knock him over and try to pin him. David went for the chain and tore it from Evan's body hard, separating Dwight from Evan. Once David had hold of Dwight, he pulled him up and out of the building while Ace kept Evan busy. 

"I gotcha Dwight, I gotcha!" David kept repeating as he brought him over to a gen that looked practically finished. David hopped on to finish it. 

"David, you could've gotten out already!" Dwight was almost frustrated that David and Ace didn't just finish the gen and escape. They could have if they really wanted to. 

"Once we saw that he dragged you in here too, there was no way I was leaving without ya. Ace said he'd help out any way he can. David had the gen spring to life as the exit gates powered up. 

Despite this great sign, Dwight felt his guilt rise up. David doesn't even know he was the one who killed the other two. His own friends, murdered by his hand. The thought made Dwight want to vomit. 

David grabbed hold of Dwight as they ran to a nearby gate. 

"This is it Dwight. I'm bringing you home!" David looked more joyful than he had been in a long time. 

Despite the guilt that stirred inside him, Dwight couldn't help but feel relief at the thought of actually getting out and being away from Evan. Finally. He was going to be free. He was going to see Jake and everyone. He was going to be held by David at the fire. For the first time in forever, Dwight was smiling. 

The gate slid open right as they heard scream of Ace being hooked. 

"Quickly, lets go!" David grabbed Dwight's hand as they ran to the exit. Dwight thought he felt tears of relief. 

Those tears turned to sorrow as the exit gate remained blocked by the Entity. Blood Warden. 

"NO!" Dwight yelled as he realized their situation. 

"Fuck! Dwight stay here, I'll buy time until you can leave!" David was desperate to get Dwight back, even dying, if it gave Dwight enough time to escape. 

Before either of them could go anywhere, Evan emerged at the gate entrance. He had that same enraged look that shook Dwight to the core. 

"I knew that trick would come in handy" Evan smirked as he stepped closer to the two survivors. "That's MY pet you have there! As if I'd ever let you leave with him" Evan went to reach for Dwight but David got in front. 

"Fuck off you son of a bitch! He ain't yours!" David had one hand behind him, holding on to Dwight as he stared Evan down. 

Evan's face appeared annoyed before twisting into another smirk. He grabbed David by the neck and started dragging him out of the gate. Dwight tried to hold on to him but Evan's strength was unmatched. Dwight ran after him as Evan slammed David down to ground. He took his cleaver to sever off one of his legs. 

David screamed as blood spilled into the dirt. Dwight wanted to stop him but Evan quickly looked back over at Dwight with his menacing glare, freezing him where he stood.

"Dwight, just go!" David screamed out. 

Dwight took a few steps back as if pondering the thought. The gates wouldn't be sealed much longer. He could probably make it out. If David got killed by Evan, he'd be back at the fire. It seemed cruel leaving his lover behind to suffer at the hands of Evan, but it seemed the only way they could both get home. As if reading Dwight's thoughts, Evan spoke out. 

"You leave, then this guy takes your place! And I promise you that I won't be as nice!" Evan poked at David with his cleaver for emphasis. 

Dwight froze. Escape seemed so close, but if David was just going to suffer instead, then it wasn't something Dwight could ever be happy with. Having David suffer more at the hands of Evan filled Dwight with far more dread than the thought of going back to the basement. 

"Come here pet!" Evan commanded, once he saw Dwight's hope leave his eyes. 

Dwight slowly walked over, afraid of what would be asked of him next. His worst fears came to life as Evan stood up with his boot holding David down, handing his cleaver to Dwight. There was no way. Dwight couldn't bare it. 

"Please..." Dwight started, as he got down on his knees, gripping Evan's overalls in desperation, "I can't.. not him! I can't kill him!" Evan gripped Dwight's collar and pulled him in close. 

"You do it, or I'll remind you what happens when you cross me!" Dwight sobbed as Evan forced the cleaver into Dwight's shaking hands. 

"Don't you lay a fucking finger on him!" David yelled out under Evan's boot. He tried to fight Evan off but Evan just pressed harder. 

"He's my pet to do as I please! And he's grown to be so loyal too. Why don't we show him, huh pet?" Evan pulled Dwight into a tight embrace as he guided his hand down the front of him. He rubbed down Dwight's chest, then stomach, until he came to his crotch. 

"Please don't Evan, not here" Dwight pleaded softly. Evan grunted. 

"I'll do with you what I want when I want, pet. Now show your friend how well I've trained you" Evan removed his boot from on top of David as he gripped the button to Dwight's jeans and undid them. 

"Please stop Evan" Dwight asked again getting more anxious. 

"Are you rejecting me pet??" Evan's tone got colder. Dwight quickly remembered the consequence for refusing Evan. Though he still held on to Evan's wrists anxiously, he didn't protest, knowing what would happen if he did. 

Dwight felt tears as Evan undid his pants and bent him over a thrown pallet. Dwight watched David get more and more enraged at the scene playing out in front of him. 

"You nasty fuck! Get off of him you haughty BASTARD!" David tried to get up on his only leg but when he tried to reach for Evan, he fell over on his stomach. 

Evan didn't take long to harden. Dwight looked down at David as he was pinned under Evan's body. Dwight simply mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before feeling Evan enter him. 

This sensation was on a new level of shame as Evan took Dwight in front of David. All Dwight wanted to do was reach out to David but he knew Evan wouldn't have it. He wasn't about to risk the consequence for trying. Dwight couldn't hold back his painful tears as Evan abused him in front of the only person who could make him feel safe. David was screaming profuse curses at Evan as he tried to get up to fight the monster. When David did finally grab hold of Evan, Evan simply shoved him back in the dirt and went back to ravaging Dwight. 

David had tears in his eyes too, and this realization hurt Dwight all the more. Evan having his way with him back home was one thing, but to show Dwight's pitiful state in front of David was excruciating. Dwight cried into the wood as Evan came inside him. Once he knew he was all good and spent, Evan pulled out and pulled Dwight's head back to speak in his ear. 

"Even in front of your friends, you put on such a good show for me. I'm proud of you pet" Evan ran his fingers through Dwight's hair before pushing off of him to fix his overalls. 

Evan looked back over at David who looked back with disgust and rage.

"As I said, he is my pet and he's fitting into his new life nicely" Evan laughed and David tried to take a sloppy swing at him. He missed and fell back onto the ground by Evan's feet. Evan just smirked. "He doesn't need you maggots anymore. Don't worry, I'll take excellent care of him" 

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" David yelled out as Evan grabbed his cleaver and dug it deep into David's chest.

"NO!" Dwight cried. He collapsed next to David to reach for his hand. David looked at him, tears still present in his eyes. David wasn't able to speak as he started coughing up blood. Instead, he squeezed Dwight's hand. 

Evan removed the blade before stabbing David one last time for good measure. Dwight cried into David's shoulder, holding his hand long after David's grip seized. Dwight was a complete mess as he saw any remaining life leave David, and in doing so, leaving Dwight alone again. It wasn't much longer when Evan hoisted Dwight up by his collar. 

"Time to go home pet" and after grabbing for the chain to his collar, he started pulling Dwight along towards the exit gate. 

Dwight all the while just looked back at his lover with tears still falling as he was dragged back to his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to write because I ended up changing things up multiple times throughout. This is the route I went with, though parts of it still seem like a mess to me. I'll just let you guys be the judge.


	11. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this? I'm...not sure. that's the scary part isn't it...

The campfire were at odds with each other since David and the others came back from their trial. Not everyone took it too well when they heard what had happened. Meg explained what Dwight was forced to do and how both her and Feng were killed by his hand. It made Nea stir in aggravation. 

"The hell is up with that? Here we are trying to find some way to rescue the guy, and he goes around cutting us down!" Nea wasn't pleased at the act of betrayal at all. Meg tried to calm her. 

"It isn't like that Nea, it's not like he wanted to. Trapper was forcing him-" 

"It doesn't matter how much Trapper had persuaded me, I would never betray my friends!" Nea was frantic. Meg just sighed, knowing it would be tough getting through to her. 

"That isn't exactly fair" Jake began, "We don't know what Dwight had suffered all the days leading up to the trial. I'm sure the nightmares he's endured at the hands of Trapper are worse than we can imagine so to say he shouldn't have been convinced is a tough blow" Nea just huffed and took a seat. 

Jake was shocked to hear the details of the trial and the way Trapper used Dwight for his own game. He wished he had been there. Maybe he could've done something different. He knew the other's probably tried all that they could, but still, he wondered. 

"Jake's right" Claudette began to speak, "We have no right to judge him for doing what he did. If anyone should be angry about it, it should be Meg or Feng but they're not" Claudette looked over at Meg who smiled back at her. 

"If you had seen Dwight's face when Trapper threatened him to kill me, you would know just how much it hurt him being put in that situation. He struck me down with tears and regret. Even now, that face breaks my heart..." Meg looked down at her feet as she gripped her shirt. 

Everyone was silent. Nea didn't say anything more while the others were lost in their own thoughts. Jake took this time to head out. 

"I'm gonna go check up on David" Jake announced before heading into the woods. It didn't take him long to find David in his usual spot as of late. 

"Hey, you doin alright?" Jake asked having a seat next to David by the water. 

David was silent as if lost in thought and drowning out the world around him. When Jake looked over, he could see where a tear had dried up on his cheek. He put his hand on David's shoulder. 

"Hey.. what's up?" Jake could tell there was something David wasn't sharing. 

David seemed reluctant to share as he let out a sigh. He kept staring at the flowing water as if transfixed. 

"I didn't want to hear the others talk bad about Dwight for what he did... not when they know he didn't have a choice" Jake didn't say anything at first and went with a nod as he let David any words he had the courage to say. "Trapper did something else to Dwight... after the others were gone" David continued. 

This is when David finally looked over at Jake who stared back at him with interest. David took a breath before continuing on. 

"Once he downed me for good, he took Dwight in front of me as if to prove a point and he... he raped him" David was displaying mixed emotions of both hurt and rage as he tried to share this extra detail that hadn't left his mouth until now. "He raped him right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop him! What's scarier is not knowing how often Dwight has to suffer like that, every single day he remains trapped there under that bastards whim!" 

Jake was shocked at the sudden information but more importantly, he tried to keep David calm. David had every right to be feeling everything he was feeling in that moment, but it wouldn't help anyone now. Jake gripped David's shoulder tighter. 

"I swear David, we're getting him out of there. I refuse to let that monster do that to him any longer" Jake sounded confident enough to convince David a bit despite his own worry. 

Truth is Jake wasn't sure how to go at it. They had ideas, yes, but there was no telling their chances of success. The uncertainties were eating at him more and more. David put on a half-confident smirk. 

"When we do, that sick fuck is gonna pay" David was transitioning from sadness to anger again. 

"One step at a time. Our main goal is getting him out, not vengeance on Trapper" Jake couldn't deny similar thoughts had run through his mind too. Still, he tried to stay sensible. 

They sat there in silence a while longer as if they were each envisioning their next move. 

"He was right there in my arms and I couldn't bring him home" David spoke again. After a short pause, he went on. "but I promise the next time I definitely will". 

Jake smiled at the thought and was becoming more thankful for David's stubborn nature. Everything helps when going up against a beast. 

"Hey, and I'm sure no one is actually mad at Dwight, they were just disturbed by the fact Trapper was using him in such a way" Jake was still convincing himself of this as well as he said it. Regardless, it got David to smile. 

"Guess your probably right" David was more relieved at that. The last thing he wanted was for Dwight to be hated for something out of his control. 

"Well I'll be heading back now David. Just wanted to make sure you were alright" Jake patted David's shoulder before standing up. 

"I appreciate it Jake, even though I act a bit rough around the edges" David gave him a smile which was reciprocated. 

Jake started walking back leaving David alone to the sound of the calm water again. David looked up at the sky filled with stars that David convinced himself had to be real despite this being the Entity's realm. 

"If there is anything you can do right, then help us get our family back" It was the last thing he said before letting himself fall to sleep. 

_________

Dwight was back to his unfortunate norm as he lied trapped in a bloody stuffy basement. He couldn't get his head to clear up. All he has been able to think about since he got back from the trial was his butchered friends; the ones he had murdered by his own hand. He remembers the images so vividly, he feared his mind would never know ease. 

The only thing to break up his rattling brain was the sound of Evan making his way into the basement again. Dwight wasn't ready for this routine. Contrary to what Dwight was expecting, Evan just stood there after Dwight's expected greeting. Evan's motionless stance always made Dwight nervous. 

"I think I'll offer you a proposition, since I guess you came through that last trial" At this, Evan went behind Dwight to unhook his chain and start pulling him along behind him. 

Dwight didn't bother asking what it was since often times, his questions were met with silence anyway. Evan led him out of the basement and up the stairs where Evan dragged him to a large doorway. As Evan pulled Dwight inside, Dwight looked around what had to have been some kind of master bedroom. Dwight didn't have too much time to look around as Evan dragged him over and pushed him onto the large bed. Evan maneuvered onto the bed with him until he was practically on top of Dwight, lowering his head to Dwight's ear. 

"Since you have proven capable of behaving yourself, I'm offering you a reward" Evan brought his hand up to Dwight's neck before sliding it down the front of him. "So long as you continue to behave yourself, I'll let you stay here in this room instead of the basement that you've decorated so well with your past mistakes" Evan was sneering. 

Dwight was never more conflicted. The idea of getting out of that basement was undoubtedly appealing, but Dwight worried what strings would come with it. There were always strings attached to anything good that came his way. 

Dwight, unsure of what was expected of him, simply nodded in agreement. Evan seemed to like that answer as he started unbuttoning Dwight's shirt. Then Dwight realized what it all meant. A nice room in exchange for Evan having his way with him in ways he probably hasn't before, Dwight all the while being obligated to partake. 

All these thoughts were making Dwight sick as his shirt was removed. 

"You don't need those maggot survivors and they don't need you. Best to forget them, pet. After all, what's the only thing that matters now?" Evan asked almost playfully. 

Dwight was holding back a tear as the answer came far too quickly to him. 

"You" Dwight replied, barely speaking above a whisper. 

Dwight felt Evan undoing his pants as if indicating that was the right response. In no time, Dwight was laid bare under Evan as Evan moved his hands all along his body. Evan's hand just brushed against Dwight's crotch forcing Dwight to hold back a whimper. The worst part that really tormented Dwight as of late was how used to Evan's assaults he was getting. After so many times of being inserted, he was finally getting used to it enough to help with the pain. What scared him was the realization that his body was starting to like it. 

As Evan moved his hands along Dwight's body, surprisingly more delicate than usual, Dwight cursed his body for its spark of arousal. Dwight was trying to keep his mind on other things in an attempt to keep his arousal down but it was doing him little good. Before long, no thanks to Evan trying so hard to play with his toy, Dwight could feel him coming to hardness. 

Dwight shut his eyes in defiance as Evan definitely took notice of his predicament. Dwight was forcefully flipped onto his stomach, exposing his ass to Evan. Evan leaned in again to Dwight's ear. 

"I'll help you forget all about those maggots" Evan then placed his hardened cock between Dwight's cheeks and pushed in. 

The same jolt of pain and discomfort followed, but only for a short while. By now, Dwight had adapted to the constant invasion and just focused on riding it out. This time round was growing more difficult though as Dwight couldn't stop his own cock from starting to throb. 

Dwight shut his eyes tighter as if to rebuke the fact. He tried to put his mind anywhere else. As Evan increased in pace, Dwight let out a slight moan. Dwight wanted to slap himself for that moment of weakness. He just prayed Evan didn't notice, despite the obvious reality. He heard Evan chuckle as if to confirm Dwight's fear. He felt Evan get more intense as his cock was digging deeper inside of him. Dwight was finding it harder to keep himself together. 

Under normal circumstances this would be fine. He imagined a moment like this to eventually be between him and David when they finally took that next step. David would promise that he'd take care of him and work with him through their first time. The thoughts of David did not help Dwight's predicament in the slightest. 

At this point, Dwight had come to the idea that if he was going to be feeling like this, he might as well be thinking of the one person he'd be willing to do it with. As Dwight felt his cock throb at the image of David being the one fucking him, he felt the cock hit him deep. Dwight could feel himself getting close at this point and tried to restrain himself best he could. As Evan continued with his deepening thrusts, Dwight clung to the bedsheets as he neared his end. The thought of David was never stronger as his prostrate was being hit. 

"..David" Dwight said, barely a whisper. 

It was loud enough for Evan to suddenly pull out as he flipped Dwight around to put him in a chokehold. 

"The fuck did you just say?!" Evan had that face the Dwight feared more than anything else. It was the face Dwight saw before something horrible followed. Dwight gulped. 

"I-" Despite Dwight's efforts to speak, Evan hoisted him up and threw him onto the floor. 

Dwight lifted him up in time to see Evan coming back with his cleaver in hand. Dwight was thrown back onto the ground hard, knocking the air out of him. Evan held Dwight down by his neck as he positioned his cleaver above Dwight's stomach. 

"I guess I'll have to tear every thought of those damn maggots out myself!" Evan dug his clever deep into Dwight's gut as he cut him open sloppily. 

Dwight was screaming as he felt the blade cutting his insides. 

"No Evan!, I'm-" Immense pain filled him as Evan began using his bare hands to pull the flesh open where he cut. 

It took no time at all for Evan to start digging his hands in and start ripping out whatever his hands came across first. Dwight didn't dare look at his mutilation, it was bad enough he could feel everything happening. He felt each part of himself being ripped out as Evan's rage failed to dissipate. He heard Evan's raging grunts as he literally pulled Dwight apart from the inside out. Dwight could barely breath well enough to scream, let alone beg. 

For the first time in awhile, Dwight felt the icy breath of death. He knew he was going to die this time. Despite what he'd been told by Evan, Dwight spent his last moments praying for the entity to send him back to the campfire after death. If he was to die here, he prayed for nothing else but an end to the cycle of torment. He pleased until his vision went black and the world went quiet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am nearing the last chunk of this fic I'll say. I'm gonna keep the story short and sweet. I appreciate everyone who actually enjoys my work as it plays a huge part in keeping me motivated.

David appeared in the snowy map of Ormond. He could see Jake not far from him and they both gestured to a nearby gen. 

"Let's try to get through this quick alright?" Jake was putting the wires together as he spoke. David gave him a nod. 

They didn't get very far when the heartbeat grew louder. David looked around to see if he could spot the killer. Before any time at all, he saw a knife come down on him from the smaller female member of the Legion. David grunted and tried to make a run for it, but she was trying to hold on to him. 

"Hold it, we need to talk" Julie was able to get out before David elbowed her in the face. 

David made a run for it trying to increase the distance between them as he lured her away from where Jake was no doubt close by. Julie chased him down with a sigh. David lured her to the small shack but before he could make the vault, he felt a hand pull him back. David nearly fell backwards as he was yanked. He instinctively fought back against the woman who tried to pin him to the ground hard. 

"Will you cut it out you little shit, I'm trying to help you!" Julie snapped while trying to restrain David enough. 

"Like hell you are! You killers don't give 2 shits about us!" David tried harder to fight back, but was shocked at how ineffective it was. He was nearly twice her size but she seemed nearly twice as strong. 

"I thought you wanted your survivor friend back!" Julie yelled back. 

David seized all movement. He looked up at her while she kept him pinned in case he made a run for it. 

"You know about Dwight?" another female voice asked. They both looked over to notice Kate revealing herself at the doorway. 

"If you can get your dog to stop biting, I'll explain" Julie said coldly. David scoffed at the insult. 

Kate looked down at David who was still debating on making a run for it or not. She gave him a nod which was her plea to David to give her this. David sighed and relaxed in Julie's hold to demonstrate his cooperation. Julie let him go and Kate reached a hand out to help him up. 

"What do you mean you want to help us?" Kate looked back over at Julie who still had her knife out as if to keep them in line. Julie remained silent another moment before speaking. 

"Gather your other survivor friends and meet me in the cabin" Julie gave them a final look before retreating to the designated rendezvous. 

Kate and David both looked at each other. 

"I don't buy it" David said sternly. Kate looked down at her feet in thought before looking up at David again. 

"I know it sounds like a trap, but honesty, we might not get another chance like this. If she baits us and kills us, oh well. If she actually has something valuable to say though, then that's worth losing a damn trial" David could hear the hope in her voice. 

He didn't think about it for long before sighing again. He nodded back at her and she replied with a smile. Kate made her way to where she saw Claudette last and David went back for Jake. After a few minutes, they had made their way into the main building of Ormond, unsure what to expect. 

As the group of 4 made their way in, they saw Julie lounging by the fire on one of the worn out couches. They all looked at each other again before closing the gap. They all gathered by the fireplace, not taking any seats in case they had to make a run for it. Julie looked at all of them before repositioning herself. 

"So about your friend that Evan's taken.." She started while looking over at David who appeared on edge and about ready to punch her, "we decided we'll help you guys get him back." 

Everyone practically let out the air they were holding in all at once. Their faces became a mixture of shock as well as relief. 

"Are you serious? You're actually gonna help us?" Jake asked, seemingly unsure whether or not to believe her. 

Julie gave a nod in response and the survivors all looked at each other. Jake was looking over at David who appeared just as shocked as he was. David was the first to rebuttal however. 

"Why?" David began, walking past the others slowly to look at the killer face-to-face, despite the mask. "Why would you help us?" 

The others also started looking at Julie for an answer. Julie looked back at all of them but especially David, who was clenching his fist. Julie expected the survivors to be a bit messed up about having one of their own taken from them. As she looked at each of them however, she began noticing the tiredness in their eyes and the tenseness in their forms. They looked like a mess, now that she was actually taking a look at them. Julie lowered her head. 

"Look, its fucked up what Evan, or whatever else you call him, is doing alright? I also can't imagine many other killers lining up to help your cause so you can either take our help or we can piss off" Julie was purposefully blunt, knowing they couldn't spend too long discussing. 

This shut David up quick as they let the fact that they had no other allies sink in. This was already a miracle to them so they knew better than to not take it, and David knew better than to ruin it. 

"What did you have in mind?" David finally asked. His tone was softer as if all of his anger had left his body. 

"Me and my gang are gonna go in and get him out of Evan's realm. We are gonna have to drag him back into our realm where he will use our own gate to get home. Killers don't have access to your realm though, so that's why we need you" Julie tried to explain the gist of the plan quickly so as to not waste time. 

"Why can't Dwight just get back himself from your realm?" Claudette was the first to ask. 

"Truth be told, your buddy probably isn't even a survivor at this point." Julie jumped at David's sudden outburst. 

"What do you mean he's not a survivor anymore?!" David sounded more worried than angry. Julie collected herself. 

"Your friend was offered up as a reward for Evan. He is probably not even considered a survivor anymore by the Entity. If that's the case, he wouldn't have access to your realm anymore either" 

The others were dead silent. Kate and Claudette had their hands to their mouths while Jake and David tried hiding the fact that they wanted to scream. Julie used the silence as a means to continue. 

"That's why we need one of you to be there to lead him back" Jake looked up at this added detail. 

"Only one of us?" Jake asked while gesturing to the four in the room. Julie nodded. 

"I couldn't possibly carry all four of you out of here into our realm, but if I can please the Entity with 3 good sacrifices... then slipping one person out temporarily shouldn't be hard. I presume that was the only way Evan was allowed to drag your friend out also." 

David slumped on one of the worn down seats as they all pondered their next move. The other three looked down at David and then back at one another. Jake went to out a hand on David's shoulder. 

"If any of us should be the one to bring Dwight home, it should be you" Jake said putting on smile. 

David looked up at him surprised, while noticing the girls also giving him that same look. David didn't even try to rebuke the insinuations. He just smiled back at Jake as he stood up. 

"I'll bring him home for sure, or die trying" David clenched his fist in his signature fashion. 

"The not dying would be appreciated" Kate responded. 

"Ok, if that's been settled, then we need to get a move on" Julie stood up taking her knife back out to prove her point. "I'll make this quick". 

____________

Dwight woke up in the same spot in the middle of the bedroom he was just butchered. He was wearing his clothes like nothing had happened beforehand while also noticing the blood had disappeared too. He went for his neck only to have his heart sink at the fact that his collar was still there, now chained to the bedpost. He looked around the room for any signs of Evan when he heard footsteps coming up the hall towards the bedroom. The door swung open and Dwight locked eyes on Evan, who never bothered wearing his mask as of late. He was carrying a small bag with him.

"Your back faster than I thought, and good as new I see" Evan stepped into the room slowly closing the gap between him and Dwight, dropping the bag by the door. 

Dwight scooted up against the end of the bed as Evan walked closer to him. He gulped as Evan squat down, mere inches from him. The silence that filled the space between them nearly suffocated Dwight. He was looking into Evan's eyes with the same fear he had that first day here. Evan then went to place his hand on Dwight's head and ruffle through his hair. Dwight tried not to but still flinched at his touch. 

"Relax, you've already served your punishment" Evan said so matter of fact. "Though let's not have another slip up like that again" this time Evan's voice was colder. 

Dwight quickly nodded as he kept reminding himself to breath. Evan smirked before standing up again. 

"Since you performed so well prior to your little mishap, you get to keep the room" It was suppose to be some kind of relief, but Dwight could feel none. It made no difference to him whether he was in a bloody basement or a furnished bedroom. Dwight just nodded again hoping Evan would finally leave. 

Evan went to grab the small bag he had dropped and bring it over to Dwight. He started rummaging through it. 

"So you've been mine for awhile pet, but I've been thinking about making it more... official" Evan then pulled out a kind of knife that Dwight hadn't seen before. It had green tints and the blade came to a curve. Evan must've noticed the color drain from Dwight's face. "Relax pet, this isn't a punishment. Those Legion brats wanted me to make them another knife and I figured I'd test it out when I gave my pet his tag" 

Dwight hated whatever Evan meant by that. He felt Evan pin him up hard against the end of the bed so he wasn't able to move. Evan lifted Dwight's shirt up enough to expose his stomach, which caused Dwight to struggle and whimper. 

"If you move, it'll come out messy and then I'll have to start all over, is that what you want?" Evan glared at Dwight and Dwight knew the battle was already lost.

He mentally prepared himself as the knife touched his skin. As he felt it carving into his flesh, Dwight did everything he could to remain silent. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as Evan's other methods of punishment. This is what Dwight kept telling himself as Evan continued carving something into his stomach. After some time, Evan retracted the knife to look at his work. He must've been satisfied because he smirked and began putting the knife away. 

"Now everyone else can see who you belong to also" Evan said smiling before gathering his things and walking out of the bedroom. 

Dwight didn't want to look at what Evan had done, but eventually, he caved. He looked down to see what was left on his body. A still bleeding carving of Evan's signature mask was cut into his stomach. Dwight felt tears well up in his eyes at the image. He lowered his shirt so as to cover up Evan's work. 

Dwight sat there as tears fell down his face, a fresh realization that he was never leaving this place. So long as the monster known as Evan existed, Dwight would never know normal again. He started thinking it better to forget about the other survivors simply because the pain of remembering them was becoming insufferable. As much as he missed David's touch, talking with Jake, and listening to Kate's songs, he was convinced it was all history now. It was a feeling that made his heart sink as he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious if there is anything anyone would maybe want to see, or was hoping to see, between Evan and Dwight. The story is moving along fast so if anyone has any ideas, I'm down for trying to fulfill them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Been occupied with college stuff. Trying to keep up with weekly updates to this, yet here I am. Thanks everyone for your nice comments! It really keeps me wanting to write more!

Julie hooked Kate and Claudette quickly and Jake prepped himself to share the same fate. It didn't seem so scary for once. For the first time, dying on a hook may actually get them somewhere. It could help Dwight, and because of that, no one was afraid to die again for him. Julie walked on over to Jake who was facing David. 

"We'll be counting on you" Jake said putting a hand over David's shoulder. 

David locked eyes with Jake and gave a subtle nod. He was ready. David was so eager to get Dwight back, he couldn't imagine himself failing. 

"You ready?" Julie asked raising her knife to down Jake. 

Jake looked over and nodded at her. Within seconds, Jake was hooked close by and the claws spewed out to take Jake away. Jake didn't struggle a bit as the claws came down to skewer him. Just seconds later, he was gone. Julie looked back over at David. 

"Follow me" Julie called out as she lead David to one of the exit gates. 

With a slam of her fist, she activated the gate and watched it slide open. David was standing behind her wrapping up his hands like he would before a fight. 

"I need you to hold on to me while we traverse into my realm and don't let go, got it?" Julie asked sternly. 

David nodded back as he gripped firmly on Julie's shoulder. With that, Julie made her way out of the gate. As she led David inside, he was expecting the entity to block her path but nothing did. He was led out into a darkened precipice not so unfamiliar to him. They had gone through this space many times to get to the camp after escaping a trial. Then the darkness got thicker. Before long, they were engulfed in darkness as David gripped harder on to Julie. He wasn't sure if he could get stuck or lost in this in between space permanently, but he wasn't willing to find out. About the time David worried whether they were actually getting anywhere, he felt something cold and wet touch his cheek. This was followed by another one and more until he saw his vision returning. As they walked deeper through, he saw snow falling ahead of them. Before long, they were walking through another exit gate and into a land of snow. 

"Welcome to our Ormond" Julie said to David, who was still gripping her tightly. "C'mon, we gotta meet up with the others" 

David couldn't help but feel a sense of distrust at the mention of others. It was one thing for one member of the Legion to cooperate with them, but all of them? Despite this, David kept quiet. He had already traveled into their separate realm, if they were going to kill him they wouldn't need to drag him here to do that. David let out a soft breath as he followed Julie towards a familiar building. 

"and behave yourself will you?" Julie said looking over her shoulder at him. 

David wasn't sure if he was suppose to respond to that or not but nodded anyway. 

"They're not gonna have a problem with me bein here, right?" David finally asked as they stepped inside. 

"I wouldn't be dragging you here otherwise" Julie replied quickly. 

It was at least enough to comfort David as he was led into a large lounge area with a fire place in the middle. Julie pushed him down on one of the couches before. David looked around the room as if taking in the differences between this Ormond and the one the survivors were used to. 

"Already back I see" a male voice called out atop the stairs. It was Frank, making his way down to them. 

David instinctively tensed up, partially expecting some kind of fight. Frank made his way over to Julie but looked on over at David before saying anything. He scoffed. 

"Really? Of all the survivors you could've brought with you, you chose the loud and obnoxious brute" David flared at this but Julie held him down before he could do anything. 

"Shut it Frank, he may be a pain, but he's one of the stronger survivors to choose from" Julie retorted. 

Frank just sighed as he got his face real close to David's before slowly removing his mask. Frank and David were motionless as they held their own kind of stare down. Another voice broke them up. 

"This must be the cavalry" Susie spoke as she descended the stairs towards them, not even wearing her personal mask. 

Frank pulled away and took a seat by his usual spot as Susie came down to see their new guest. She put on a face of almost familiarity. 

"I should've known it'd be you" Susie said softly. The others looked over at her in curiosity. 

"What you mean Sus?" Julie questioned as she took her own seat. Susie looked David up and own once more before responding. 

"This guy's the other one's lover" Susie stated casually. Frank spit out the beer he just started drinking. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Frank asked almost laughing. David clenched his fist. 

"You guys never noticed?" Susie asked as if it was obvious to the world. 

"No, but that's fuckin gold! The dorky kid falling for the muscled behemoth!" Frank's laughter was cut short with David slamming the coffee table in between them with his fists. 

"You think this is funny?! While Dwight is at the mercy of that monster, you sit there poking fun and laughing at him! Well I'll teach you ya lil shit!" Frank went for his knife as he saw David leaping over the table towards him. Both Susie and Julie jumped to hold David back, pinning his arms behind him. Frank had his knife pointing mere inches from David's eye resulting in David freezing in place, the girls still pinning him. 

When it looked like the room grew still, Frank retreated his knife with a scoff as the girls released their hold on David. 

"I'd say there will be no more of that" came another male voice. This time it was Joey coming in from the side door. "We brought him here for a reason. Let's not fuck up our own game" he said grabbing a half-empty bottle of beer and then having a seat with the rest of them. 

David took a minute to sit down and calm himself before he ruined the only chance he had. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"So," David began. The others all look at him. "What is this game plan of yours?" 

_________________

Dwight had finally slept a little for the first time in awhile. It was heavenly. Dwight could've slept a year away if it wasn't for Evan barging in. Dwight jumped and was pressing himself against the bedframe as Evan stomped over. 

"Come pet, I need to visit a buddy of mine" Evan said casually as he unhooked the chain to Dwight's collar and tugged at it to get Dwight to move. 

Without question, Dwight was up and following Evan outside and to the exit gate. He presumed by friend, Evan was talking about another killer. Why was Evan dragging him along too though? The thought tied Dwight's stomach into a knot. He wasn't having much luck controlling his anxiety as he was led through the gate and into another area filled with corn. The large house confirmed their new whereabouts; Coldwind Farm. Dwight looked up at the house that actually seemed more put together than the one he was used to. They suddenly heard the roar of a chainsaw from a distance. 

"Well that makes it easy" Evan commented as they made their way to the location of the noise. 

Dwight kept wanting to pull away and do anything that wasn't leading him into the direction of another maniac. If it wasn't for Dwight knowing how impossibly strong Evan was, he might have actually tried it. Soon they came towards the middle of the field where Dwight saw a figure moving. Evan continued his approach and that is when Dwight saw the Hillbilly cutting some kind of large animal up with his chainsaw. 

"Billy, I need a favor" Evan asked despite "Billy" wielding a chainsaw that could tear them both apart. It would definitely tear Dwight apart that is, and Dwight knows all too well how that feels. 

Billy lowered his chainsaw to look at Evan before lowering his eyes to Dwight. He continued looking down at Dwight until Evan broke the silence again. 

"I need to borrow some of your tools to build some new traps of my own, one's that you use for your chainsaw there" Evan pointed at the large weapon Billy was still holding for emphasis. 

Billy looked don at his chainsaw and then back to Dwight. This is when Billy pointed at Dwight, as if asking a question. 

"He's mine, I won him. Though I guess since I need a favor form you, maybe I can lend him to you for just a bit as payment" Dwight paled at his offer. 

Dwight's eyes shot up at Evan who didn't even bother looking down at him. Then he heard Billy give off a sound that was most likely a form of agreement. 

"How's this, I'll do my work here and in the meantime, I'll let you borrow him while I'm busy. You can't kill him though and you have to keep any brutality to a point where I don't have to worry about fixing him up later" Dwight instinctively took a few steps back behind Evan as if to escape the situation. 

Evan looked back at him and smirked. He grabbed Dwight by the collar round his neck and pulled him in front of him. 

"Now pet, you'll be good for him like you do me, right?" Dwight felt frozen from both fear and Evan's strong hold on him. He couldn't speak but knew Evan was waiting for an answer so Dwight went with as small a nod as he could muster. 

Billy walked past them to lead Evan to a large barn that he must've used for storage. Evan dragged Dwight along as he followed Billy. The large door was pushed open effortlessly and Billy gestured to it. Evan then walked up slowly to Billy with Dwight in hand and handed the chain to Dwight's collar over to him. 

"You have until I'm finished up here" Evan looked at the Hillbilly sternly as if waiting for some kind of response, but marched inside the large barn when he knew he wasn't getting one, leaving Dwight behind. 

Dwight had started shaking as he looked up at the killer who had chain-sawed him countless times before. Billy was looking down at him as if studying a small animal or prey. Then he started dragging Dwight along with him. Dwight whimpered as he was dragged into the main house and carried up the stairs. As they entered a kind of upstairs balcony looking over the whole farm, Dwight was dropped to the ground. He quickly scooted away from the towering killer and up against a crate that was sitting behind him. Dwight felt his whole body shaking as he looked up the looming presence that just looked down at him. Suddenly, the chainsaw was dropped with a loud thud. 

Billy walked closer to Dwight and bent down to grab him by the hair. Dwight let out a whimper as Billy just looked at him. It was a painfully awkward situation for Dwight. 

"Please, don't hurt me" Dwight pleaded softly as a tear came down his face. 

Billy let out a very subtle noise from his throat before doing something Dwight wasn't expecting. 

"..scared?" his voice was gravely and sounded like it hadn't been used in years. Dwight was wide-eyed at the sudden question. He wasn't sure what to say to that. If Dwight didn't know any better, he'd think the voice actually had a little compassion hidden in it. 

Billy used his other hand to wipe the wetness from Dwight's face. Dwight flinched at the touch but Billy acted like he didn't notice. 

"Won't... hurt.. you" Billy struggled to get out. Billy then let go of his hair and pulled him by his arm. 

Dwight almost protested as Billy pulled him close to him, all of a sudden holding Dwight with his back to the killer's chest. He kept Dwight pinned like that so he couldn't run off, but not in a way that hurt or was too uncomfortable. Dwight wasn't sure what to think of the situation but was also too afraid to do something wrong and ruin it. Instead, Dwight just let himself be held without resistance or protest. He convinced himself if he behaves, Billy might not hurt him after all. 

After a minute of adjusting to his unexpected position, Dwight felt a hand combing through his hair. He didn't let himself flinch this time and just let the contact continue. Dwight could actually feel his fear and anxiety calming. He was still trying to control his shaking however, something Billy had to have noticed as well holding him like this. After a few minutes of just sitting there and being held by a killer, Dwight noticed his shaking had finally stopped. 

"..better?" the gravely voice asked. 

It still didn't seem to bare any coldness to it. It sounded just like a regular person who would appear genuinely concerned over another person. Dwight was reminding himself that this wasn't a normal person however, and he should take this whole scenario with a grain of salt. 

"Why?" Dwight began, as if testing the waters. Billy didn't say anything in response to that so Dwight tried again. "I thought... you would want to hurt me" Dwight admitted softly. There was another moment of silence that followed before Dwight felt the hand stop to rest on his head. 

"not... survivor now" Billy continued combing his hair again. after he spoke. 

Dwight was sitting there dissecting what Billy just said. He wasn't a survivor? What was that suppose to mean? The implications unsettled Dwight greatly. If he wasn't a survivor then how was he ever suppose to get back home. As quickly as the word home struck him, so did Evan's words. From the very first time Evan welcomed Dwight to his "new home" he had already lost his status as a survivor. He had already been cut away from the only life he knew the moment. OF course, this meant being with his friends, his family, David... was no longer possible. The survivor world was lost to him, and with it, everyone in it. 

As all these painful truths flooded Dwight's head, he couldn't hold back his cries. He slumped further into Billy's grasp as he let all of his emotions pour out. Billy seemed unsure what to do and just kept running his hand through Dwight's hair. Dwight cried out so many days of torture, loneliness, and longing. He wasn't sure how long this went on for but he didn't care either. If he was going to have a break-down, he might as well do it during the only time he's away from Evan. 

Dwight was slowly getting back some composure as he just surrendered into Billy's embrace. He still wasn't really sure what to think of the killer, but at least he wasn't hurting him or punishing him for one reason or another. Dwight let himself actually relax for a few minutes longer as Billy had both arms wrapped around him. For a moment, Dwight wondered what would have happened had he come across Billy under any other circumstances. Would he be torn apart like normal? Hell, he still might if Dwight messes up somewhere. So Dwight just let the killer hold him for however long he wanted to, and Dwight didn't complain. 

When they heard Evan's voice calling out for Billy from outside the house, Billy reluctantly unwrapped Dwight and moved him off. Dwight didn't think he'd miss the embrace, but he did. It had been so long since he was held like that. Not since David. Billy then pulled Dwight along by his collar as he led him down the stairs and to where Evan was calling. 

Dwight suddenly hated the idea of going back. He knew what awaited him once he was returned to Evan. The thought never failed to send a shiver down his spine. As they made their way out the front entrance, they saw Evan waiting there holding his bag over his shoulder. 

"There you are. Did my pet behave himself?" Even though Evan was looking directly at Dwight when he asked, Dwight lowered his eyes to look at the ground. Evan reached his hand out, waiting for his pet to be returned. "Times up, we gotta head back" 

Billy lowered his eyes to Dwight again before looking back up at Evan. Then he slowly handed the boy back over into Evan's grasp. Evan didn't say anything as he yanked on the collar to get Dwight to follow. As Dwight was led back towards the exit gate, he couldn't help but look back at the Hillbilly, who was also looking back at him. Dwight didn't break eye contact until Evan pulled Dwight ahead of him. 

"Get moving pet, we have business to get to" Dwight knew by the smirk on his face what business he was talking about. It retied the knot back into his stomach as he was dragged out of Coldwind Farm and back to his hell that was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I had something else planned entirely with the rescue mission and all, then my mind drifted off into other ideas about stuff I wanted to add. I never even planned on adding Billy into this but my wandering mind got the better of me. So the story's getting dragged out a bit despite my failing to keep up with it as it is lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little chapter made to experiment with Hillbilly a bit more since I think he's gonna end up playin an actual role now. Also I haven't read up on his new lore yet, which I should probably do so that I don't potentially butcher his character. Regardless, hope my Hillbilly portrayal isn't too bad.

Evan had Dwight bent over the bed as he ravaged his ass. Dwight could hear Evan grunting harder and his muscles were tesnsing up. He was about to cum. It brought on some relief for Dwight as he tried to ignore his own traitorous cock. Suddenly, Dwight felt Evan reach for his throbbing cock as he began to stroke it. 

"No, sto-" Dwight's voice got swallowed up in the sudden ecstasy that Evan was forcing upon him. 

As much as he hated it, he couldn't stop himself from cumming in Evan's aggressive hand. He felt Evan cumming inside of him at about the same time. Evan hilted himself deep inside him one last time and stayed like that a minute. Evan leaned in close to Dwight's ear. 

"You're getting much better at this. I told ya you'd grow to appreciate it" Evan chuckled as he licked Dwight's cum off his hand. 

Dwight just laid there defeated, even as Evan pulled out. The pain that used to be physical as a result of Evan's aggression has manifested into something internal. Dwight felt as if he was losing himself more and more as this went on. He felt a single tear trickle down his face as he remained motionless. He suddenly felt Evan flipping him over and moving on top of him. He brought one hand up to his stomach and slowly glided it up until he reached Dwight's neck. Dwight was stuck staring into those needy cold eyes. He was almost scarier without the mask. 

"Who do you belong to?" Evan asked softly, his hand stopping just below his chin. 

"You" Dwight responded almost mindlessly. Dwight loathed himself every time he said it. 

"That's right, pet. you're mine. There isn't need for anything else" Evan had his hand cupping Dwight's chin as Dwight tried not to move. 

Evan was just staring down at him with those cold almost unhuman eyes. Despite what his instincts were telling him, Dwight didn't move or do anything that could lead to pissing Evan off. This lasted an uncomfortably long time until Evan spoke again. 

"We have to go see Billy again, I fucked up my project and need more of his shit" Evan was finally pulling himself off of Dwight as he went to grab his overalls thrown carelessly onto the floor. Once he was dressed again, he threw Dwight his things which Dwigh didn't hesitate to put on. 

Before long, they were traversing into Coldwind Farm again as Dwight looked up at the familiar house. Evan pulled Dwight along and they made their way to the barn. The door was open which hinted at the fact that Billy was in there. As Evan pounded on the door, which was as close to a knock as the brute can manage, Billy looked over at the figures standing by the door. 

"I need to borrow your equipment again Billy" Dwight stood there awkwardly behind Evan as Billy looked over at the brute. Billy then got up and marched on over. 

His chainsaw was left on the worktable, inclining he was working on it. As he made his way within arms reach of Evan, he noticed Dwight behind him. He took just a quick glance before looking back up at Evan. Billy pointed at Dwight. 

"Look, he's my pet. You're lucky you got him at all the last ti-" before Evan could finish Billy grabbed the barn door in an attempt to shut it on him. Evan gripped the door to bring it to a halt. After a moment of the two staring daggers at each other, Evan sighed. "Fine, but I won't be as long as last time". 

Billy made a strange noise from his throat as if preparing to speak. 

"One... night" the gravely voice spoke. This shocked Dwight as the boldness of the request. He was starting to push his luck.

"One night? What the hell do you need him a whole night for? You'll probably have him dead long before the night is even up, and besides, I already told you he's mine!" Evan grabbed Dwight to pull his shirt up, revealing the mark he had carved on him as if to prove a point. Billy looked down at the mark, then the scared Dwight, then glared up at Evan. 

Billy gave off a grunt of anger before pointing inside the barn. 

"Mine!... mine" Billy was being loud in his own way. "I share... for price" Billy was staring Evan down as much as Evan was staring down him. 

Dwight was expecting Evan to attack Billy any second, but it never came. Eventually, Evan growled before submitting. 

"One Night! That is all you get you bastard!" Despite Evan's clear frustration, Billy didn't seem phased. 

Dwight was in shock. If it actually happens, it will be the first night in a long time he wasn't under Evan's mercy. The first night he wouldn't be worrying about Evan having his way with him any minute he pleased. Trapper barged into the barn to gather what he needed and stuffed them into a bag before making his way out in frustration. 

"Same rules, buddy! I better not come back to him being a butchered mess! And I'll know if you kill him, because he'll wake up at my place. If that happens, I'll have your head!" Evan didn't stick around as he marched toward the gate back to his realm. 

Dwight was still in shock as he watched the recent events unfold. When Evan was out of sight, Dwight looked up at Billy, who was watching Evan leave before looking down to meet Dwight's gaze. Dwight wasn't sure what to do here. 

"Did you.. do that for me? or for you?" Dwight asked softly. 

He wasn't sure what to make of his new situation quite yet. He looked up at Billy for a response, but he didn't say anything back. Instead, he grabbed Dwight by his collar and dragged him back into the barn. Billy dragged him to one of his worktables where he picked up what looked to be some kind of handheld buzz-saw. With a flick of a button, the blade buzzed and Dwight got scared. Billy pulled him in closer putting the spinning blade close to his face while Dwight began to panic.

"Wait, stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dwight had his eyes shut, begging, as the blade inched closer. 

He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve punishment but right now all he worried about was getting through it. He had one hand gripping Billy's cutting hand tightly but knew he wouldn't be strong enough to stop him. Inhuman strength was something Hillbilly and Evan had in common. Right when he expected the blade to start cutting flesh, Billy's hand retreated and a weightlessness around his neck followed. Dwight instinctively went to feel around his neck only to find the collar had been cut away. He looked down at Billy's other hand to see him still holding it before he flung it off to the side somewhere. 

Dwight was looking back at Billy again, a bit dumbfounded. He kept rubbing his freed neck, taking in the feeling of not having an annoying collar around it. After another minute, Dwight collected his thoughts. 

"Thank..you" Dwight said looking into the eyes of the hillbilly. 

Billy just nodded and made his way to the door. Dwight was still taking the moment in when he heard some undiscernible sound coming from Billy, a hint for Dwight to follow him. Dwight exited the barn so Billy could shut it and followed Billy to the house. Dwight was led into what looked like the living room, with a couch and a small TV sitting in front of it. Billy sat down while Dwight stood there unsure of what to do. Noticing this, Billy opened his arms as an invitation to join him. Dwight did what was expected of him and made his way over to join Billy on the couch. 

Billy pulled him into a similar hold as before, and just like before, he started combing through his hair. Dwight was staring at the TV, which was playing some kind of old fashioned 60's drama. Dwight didn't even know TV's existed in the entity's realm, but he wasn't complaining. It gave his eyes something to focus on while he tried to let himself sink into the familiar embrace of the Hillbilly. Billy didn't seem to be paying much mind to the TV as much as being fixated on Dwight. Regardless, Dwight didn't let it bother him. He couldn't help but actually feel grateful for what had happened. He had been pulled away from Evan for just a little while, and Dwight was still soaking in the thought. 

"Thank you Billy...Thank you" Dwight said softly almost holding back tears. He felt the hand continue combing through his hair until it stopped. 

"Max..." Dwight turned to look at him. "My name... is Max" the gravely voice said softly. 

"Max" then continued doing what he was doing with Dwight's hair as Dwight gave off a slight nod before turning back to the TV. Like Evan, the Hillbilly had an all too human name as well. They all probably do, despite their not so human nature. For the first time in a long time, Dwight felt his eyes getting heavy along with the encumbering feeling of exhaustion. 

Despite his better judgement, Dwight let himself sink into Max's hold as he let himself drift off to sleep. If he was able to enjoy just one good sleep since his entrapment, he was going to take it. If he dies, it just means going back to his awaiting hell a bit sooner than expected. With these last thoughts, sleep took him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually took the time to read up on the Hillbilly's lore to know what I'm working with. So my portrayal of Hillbilly, aka Max, should hopefully do him justice. Anyway, this is a short one but the coming chapters will be longer going into the heat of things.

Dwight awoke with a jolt. It figures that the night he is free to actually have a good sleep, he gets tormented by nightmares. He soon realizes Max was gone and the still darkness outside. This comforted Dwight because it meant the peaceful night wasn't over yet. He lifted himself off the couch, forcing the small blanket to drop the the floor. That definitely wasn't there before. Dwight is reminded how easily he passed out with Max earlier. He started to wonder where he went to. First and foremost, Dwight felt the need for some fresh air to calm his mind since it seems even in sleep, Evan continues to torture him.

Dwight slowly made his way out the front door to sit on the front steps. He combed his fingers through his hair before exhaling some of his built in stress. He tried not to think about the nightmare he had. He wanted it to disappear with everything else. He hoped beyond hope everything could do just that; disappear. This included himself. How many times had he thought of disappearing into nothingness where at least Evan wouldn't have a hold on him. It was a sad pitiful wish.

 _A pitiful wish fit for a pitiful existence_ , Dwight thought. 

As Dwight felt his heart sinking again, he heard footsteps come up from behind him. Dwight looked back to find Max standing there with what almost looked like a face of concern. 

"...hurt?" Max asked softly with his underused voice. 

Dwight shakes his head before looking back out into the cornfield. Under the moonlight, the field actually appears peaceful. 

"Just some nightmares, I'm fine" Dwight said back, trying to convince himself of that fact. 

Max got down to take a seat next to Dwight on the stairs and just remained silent. it surprisingly didn't make Dwight uncomfortable either; the silence. Unlike with Evan, Dwight never had a sense of something bad about to happen to him following the silences. As his mind started racing, he hated himself for thinking about Evan again. The thought of going back to Evan twisted Dwight's insides more than anything else. It didn't take long for the thought to force a tear down his face. 

"Max.. please don't let Evan take me back" Dwight began as his voice started getting carried away by soft sobs, "I can't go back with him... I can't". 

Dwight brought a hand up to wipe his face and another to grip his hair. He knew if it didn't come in the form of a breakdown, it would come in the form of a panic attack. Neither were very preferable, but at least he could breath during a breakdown. It seemed to be just about the only thing left he seemed to have control of. He was always at the whim of someone else. 

Max didn't say anything, but instead, settled with pulling Dwight into his signature hold. He did what he usually did and started combing through Dwight's hair which barely seemed to coax the guy down. Max didn't like seeing this. He hated it even. He wasn't sure why, but when he sees Dwight, he can't help but see himself. A boy who is taken advantage of and neglected, abused, and used for personal gain. He knows more than anyone the feeling of being under someone's boot. As bad as his own parents were, Max never really considered the horrors someone like Evan could inflict. The ideas didn't sit well with him. Max's train of thought was broken as Dwight spoke again.

"Can't you do something? Hide me or..." Dwight was desperately pulling at straws here, knowing full well the unlikely-hood of it all. 

Max remained silent which unfortunately told Dwight enough. It took a few more minutes for Dwight to clam down as he collected himself. He adjusted the glasses on his face once again. 

"I'm sorry " Dwight said softly, still trying to relax in Max's hold, "I know there isn't really anything you can do"

Max felt horrible for Dwight. He imagined it was like breaking free from his parents only to be brought back by their police buddies who were suppose to be the ones protecting him. Then Max's thought shifted to the TV. With this, he got up and tried to pull Dwight along, who was surprised at the sudden movement. He brought Dwight back to living room before switching the TV to something he had watched many times. 

"Is that... Superman?" Dwight asked, almost overjoyed to see a resemblance of his life outside of the Entity's hell. 

Without hesitation, Dwight sat down next to Max and watched as the classic superhero movie played. Max hoped this could help Dwight in the way it helped him. Even though Max would no longer delude himself with the idea of a hero coming to save the day anymore, the movie still helped. Dwight took in the moment like a fresh drink of cold water. He even caught himself wishing the night would last forever so he would never have to worry about what awaited him by morning. 

Dwight was pulled awake by Max, who started dragging him along to a bloody part of the cornfield where he had slaughtered a pig earlier. Dwight was too in shock to ask questions, even as Max bent down to douse his hands in the blood. This was followed by him slathering it all along Dwight's clothes. Dwight tried to protest but Max silenced him with a grunt as he went to slather some more over him. Before Dwight could ask any further questions, a loud familiar voice called through the field. 

"Billy! I'm here for my pet! Where is he?!" Evan didn't lie when he said he'd be back here first thing. 

  
Dwight couldn't stop his shaking from returning as Max pulled him along out of the cornfield. Dwight wanted to plead with him one last time in an attempt to avoid Evan at all costs, but he knew better. Within seconds, Max had dragged him out by the front of the house, where Evan was waiting. 

"There's my pet" Evan began as he looked up and down Dwight, "and you made a mess of him. What, you wanted help slaughtering your cattle or something? Not capable by yourself?" Evan snickered. 

The snickering was soon replaced with a scowl as he marched up close to Dwight to grab him by his neck. 

"Where the fuck is my pet's collar?!" Evan growled. 

It was enough to shake Dwight to his core. Max simply snarled at Evan, who was still glaring menacingly back at him. 

"...Nuisance" Max spoke softly, Dwight wondered if Evan even heard him. He must have as Evan then snapped back at him. 

"The only nuisance was you stealing my pet! You bet your sorry ass that's not happening again!" Evan grabbed Dwight by the collar and started dragging him away before he could even protest. 

Dwight wanted to look back at Max, as if expecting him to stop Evan in his tracks from taking him away again. There was something in the pit of his stomach that told him not to inflict that impossible obligation onto him though. If there was something Dwight learned as of late, it was that happy endings and heroes don't exist. Dwight didn't dare look back on the face of the only thing that made him feel safe for the first time in forever. Instead, he accepted his role as the pet that he was. Dwight told himself this was just how it was going to be. Regardless of how much it hurt to admit, Dwight spent the whole way back convincing himself of this. 

Evan dragged him back into the house and back into the familiar bedroom. Dwight was growing to hate this bedroom. It didn't make him feel any more comfortable than the bloodied basement. Dwight was lifted and thrown onto the bed roughly. 

"So pet, what the hell did that Hillbilly bastard do with ya all night?" Evan's tone seemed calmer compared to when he was fighting with Max, but Dwight knew not to mess around. 

"He... I just.." Dwight desperately tried to come up with anything besides the truth to tell Evan, who was breathing down his neck the whole time. He quickly thought of the only thing that could make sense. "He... made me slaughter his animals" 

Dwight debated on elaborating more but stuck with less is more. Evan huffed. 

"And why did you let him remove your collar?" Evan kept a strong grip on Dwight's shirt collar. Dwight was getting reacquainted with the constant fear that came from living under Evan.

"He... he could've punished me if I didn't let him, so I just-" 

"I could punish you _now_ for forgetting who you belong to!" Evan's aggression was coming back in full again. Dwight couldn't stop shaking as Evan's cold eyes met his, "Your lucky I prefer to let out my frustration in other ways pet" 

Dwight saw this coming. Regardless of the reason, he knew Evan would have his way with him before anything else. Evan loved _breaking him in_ as he called it. All it meant for Dwight was another torture session where Evan used his body beyond saving. As Evan practically ripped his pants off him, Dwight braced himself for what he knew was going to be a rough one. Indeed, he was back _home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @PinkBellPepper- Thanks so much for all your amazing comments. It motivates me to keep going with this story and I love seeing them for each of my chapters! I hope to provide you with more cuteness!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short. This is partly because I was overdue for an update and needed to throw something down. I have also started throwing ideas down for another fic I want to do so that hasn't helped. Things are really going to be moving from here though as our rescue squad finally moves into action!

David finished readying up as the group all got prepped to do something crazy. They prepped a small wagon of booze, which have all been modified to be used as a collection of Molotov's and bombs to use against Trapper. They had them hidden under a blanket in order to keep the improvised weapons a secret on their way to confront Evan.

"This is actually gonna work?" Susie asked nervously as she looked over at her legion pals, all sharpening their knives.

"It's the best we got right now" Joey replied.

"I hate having to incorporate a trick learned from that sicko clown, but we really aren't in a position to be picky" Julie stated as she tucked one more bottle of poison gas under the blanket. 

"It's funny" Frank began while he stood up to make his way over to the now half empty bar, "we still had to pay half our booze anyway just to get the clown to share his stuff" 

Once they made sure their equipment was ready, the 4 all looked at each other one more time. 

"Guess we're really doing this" Joey said, as if hoping the group would still change their minds. 

No such luck. 

They marched towards the gate where they could cross over to Trapper's realm, the wagon being dragged behind them by Joey. As the gate was opened, Susie looked back over at David, who was appearing more and more determined. 

"Remember, you need to sneak into the manor unseen during the commotion. We should be able to keep him busy for some time, but you need to find your friend quickly. Once you do, you must-" 

"I must never let him go no matter what until we can retreat back here, where through your other gate, I will lead him back home" Trust me, I got it" David interjected, getting more and more inpatient. 

Susie sighed in response before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"We really only have one shot at this. We're all risking getting slaughtered so promise that even if you see us in trouble, you won't play the hero. You just get out" Susie was looking sternly at David who was honestly surprised at the sudden change in tone. 

"I told you, I'm getting Dwight out no matter what. I promised I wouldn't fail" Susie's expression seemed to relax at David's statement. 

Before they knew it, they were marching into enemy territory. 

Dwight tried to ignore the bruises on his wrists and on his neck. As he tried to get the slightest bit comfortable in the restraints he was in, it only brought on more discomfort. His hands were stuck to the bed posts in some kind of handmade cuffs. They were tighter than they needed to be, as evidenced by the bruising and chafing. Suddenly, Dwight heard Evan coming back from the bathroom, still as naked as he was when he went in. 

"You really do look great like that pet. I could get used to this" Evan said with a smirk as he crawled back on top of Dwight and started dragging his tongue along one of Dwight's nipples. 

_That makes one of us_

Dwight got nervous only because he didn't expect Evan to want another round so soon. He wasn't ready for any more. Evan definitely released all of his pent up frustration during that last session. Dwight's body was still aching and sore. Evan dragged his right hand down Dwight's chest until he slowly made his way to his flaccid cock, groping it gently. 

"Maybe you deserve a reward for your great work" Evan said, starting to stroke Dwight's cock teasingly. 

Dwight hated Evan's calloused hands, He hated his musky scent and hot breath. Above all else, he hated the pleasure that his body experienced when Evan started touching him in that way. 

"Stop.." Dwight demanded as he hid a sight moan that almost escaped him. 

  
Evan seemed unfazed as he continued licking at his nipples and teasing his cock with soft strokes. Dwight shut his eyes and tried to drown out the pleasure that was starting to build up. He hated how easily his body betrayed him. He tried biting his lip in an attempt to cause some discomfort but this only caused Evan to bring his lips to Dwight's in a rough kiss. When the kiss ended, the blood that was on Dwight's lip was now visible on Evan's. 

"Your body has already learned to want me, need me. Who am I to deny such a discernable request" Evan chuckled at his own comment as he lowered his lips to Dwight's now hardening cock. 

After teasing the member with his tongue a bit, Evan wrapped his lips around it entirely. Dwight bucked away instinctively, as he has never hated something and loved something so much in the same instance. Evan had never gone down on him before, and as much as Dwight wished he never would, his cock was already precumming at the tongue trying to wrap around it. 

"No.." Dwight said softly, trying to sink his body deeper in the bed in attempts to get away from Evan's mouth. 

With all the weight Evan was putting on his legs, there was on effective means of resistance. Dwight could swear he heard Evan chuckle as he went down on him. He didn't think much of it though, because he was too busy trying to fight off the oncoming orgasm he felt building up inside him. 

"Stop it! Please!" Dwight pleaded as a last attempt to prevent this terrible wave of pleasure from bringing him to completion. 

Evan instead grabbed Dwight by the neck, squeezing it as he continued going down on his cock. Breathing grew more difficult, but not impossible as the waves of pleasure seized to lessen. Evan kept giving Dwight's neck little squeezes almost like he was trying to force the air out of him. Within seconds, Dwight felt himself buck into Evan's mouth as he came. Evan didn't stop his movements until he knew he had sucked Dwight completely dry. It took another 10 seconds for Evan to realize that Dwight was all spent. He popped the cock out of his mouth and lessened his grip on Dwight's neck.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it pet?" Evan released his grip on Dwight completely before climbing off the bed. 

Dwight refused to look at him as he heard him pick his overalls off the floor and refastening them on. Before leaving the room, Evan looked back over at Dwight before smirking. To Dwight's surprise, he made his way back over and wrapped his hand around his chin. He lifted his head up to look at him directly.

"Who do you belong to?" Evan asked almost monotone. 

Dwight sighed, ignoring the tear falling down his face, before coming out with response expected of him. Evan smirked again at this before continuing with another question. 

"and who do you love?" Evan still held that horrible smirk. 

Dwight couldn't help the fact that David was still the first person to come to mind at that question. Evan as he buried the thought to the back of his mind, it still hurt. It hurt all the more when he replied with the only appropriate response. 

"Only you" Dwight said with a shudder. 

"That's my boy" Evan said, giving him a pat on his cheek before walking off. 

"Wait.." Dwight began, freezing Evan's steps, "the restraints" Dwight struggled slightly against them for emphasis. 

Evan just smirked back at him which alone would have told Dwight all he needed to know. 

"You need to break into them anyway" Evan replied with a chuckle as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Dwight was left again with his thoughts, his guilt, his discomfort. Dwight tried sleeping more, given the new bed and all, but all he gets are nightmares. This leaves Dwight sleepless, anxious, and always afraid of what comes next. He thought back to David again despite his better judgment, but Dwight didn't care at this point. From the still noticeable pain in his ass to the bruises starting to cover his body, Dwight needed something to take the edge off. 

Thinking of David was a double-edged sword as he was constantly reminded upon Evan's return how little it mattered. As much as Dwight never wanted to let go of David, he feared he may not have a choice. Nothing scared Dwight more though than the idea that Evan could grow to be all he can think about, inevitably replacing all those he cares for back at the fire; taking away the only person he finally started to love and corrupting that role all together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @IcyAirPods- Hi Oxy! Hope you been doing alright. I'm glad your still enjoying this work, even though there are times I have no idea where I'm going with it lol. Thanks for the nice comment! <3
> 
> @PinkBellPepper- Max has a huge soft side for the right people for sure! In all honesty, who couldn't like Dwight? Evan is getting maybe a little too attached, to Dwight's misfortune. Thanks for your nice comments!


	17. Chapter 17

David looked out around them as they all made their way towards the large manor. Though David was full of valor before, now that he had stepped into the lion's den, he started getting nervous. It was probably a mix of their enemy being a merciless beast of man while also being aware he can't afford any screw ups.

"Hey, you alright?" Susie asked looking over at David. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" David replied, shaking off his anxiety and putting his mind on Dwight. 

All of a sudden they heard the door to the manor opening revealing Evan walking out, machete in hand. Julie quickly shoved David behind some nearby crates and put her finger to the mouth of her mask. David got the message and remained idle while the Legion made their move. It didn't take long for Evan to notice the group. 

"Ah. You must finally be here to collect. Took you long enough" Evan set down a bag the others didn't notice before by the steps as he made his way over to them. 

The Legion didn't say anything as they dragged the covered wagon of bottled concoctions. Evan moved his eyes towards the wagon and smirked. 

"That must be my payment" The Legion gave each other one last look before facing Evan again. 

"It's all here, but where is my custom knife?" Frank spat out. 

Evan's smirk faded as he retreated to the stairs where he started rummaging through the bag he was carrying earlier. Within seconds, he pulled out a modified knife with a green tint. He gripped it and made his way back over to the group. 

"I already tested it out myself earlier, so it should do just fine" Evan said while stretching his arm out to reveal the handcrafted blade to the group. 

From where David was hiding, he could make out enough of what they were saying to develop a sickening feeling at Evan's last statement. _How would he have tested the knife out_ David wondered. The thought made him bare his teeth in anger, but he remained hidden until the opportunity came for him to sneak his way around and find a way inside the manor to look for Dwight. 

"So I held my end of the deal, now its your turn" Evan gestured to the wagon behind them. 

Frank looked at the his group before they all nodded in agreement. Frank reached under the blanket to grab one of the bottles of gas. 

"A deal is a deal" Frank said, smirking behind his mask. 

In a flash, he threw the bottle in Evan's direction where it smashed open in front of his feet. A greenish colored gas started surrounding him. 

"You little shits!" Evan growled. 

Susie had already thrown the blanket off the wagon as they all started grabbing more bottles to use against the Trapper. Susie threw one more to thicken the gas where Joey maneuvered around to try and attack Evan from behind. Joey dashed forward with his knife in hand to dig it deep into Evan's spine, but was shocked to see it failed to make contact with anything. Joey quickly tried to look around the gas cloud for any signs of Evan, thankful his mask and bandana helped keep the gas out. 

"Where he go?" Joey called out. 

Before anyone could answer, Joey felt a blade cut right through his gut. He looked down to see the bloody machete poking out through his stomach. The blade was retracted quickly and Joey was shoved to the ground, holding his fresh wound. 

"Joey!" Frank yelled out as he tried to dig his knife into Evan's neck, but Evan dodged and only succeeded in stabbing his shoulder instead. 

Evan reached for Frank's neck and lifted him up and raised his machete. By this point, Susie and Julie intervened with Susie digging her blade into Evan's side and Julie grabbing onto his arm to prevent the blade from cutting into Frank. Evan gave a grunt as he threw Frank down hard in order to reach for Julie who barely dodged his grasp. When Susie tried to stab Evan a second time in that moment, Evan knocked her down quickly with the butt of the blade. As he raised his blade to cut Susie down, Joey body-blocked her. Within a second, Susie saw Joey's head roll at her feet. 

"You damn pests are going to learn never to cross me again!" Evan roared as he went to lift Susie by her hood. 

Suddenly, another bottle was thrown at his feet, exploding into fire and glass. This served just enough to get Evan to drop her but he recovered quick. Susie retreated to stand with the other two who were getting ready for another assault. Everyone gripped their knives tightly as Frank got ready to throw another bottle. It didn't take long for the field to be covered in blood. 

David found himself nearing the back of the manor looking for some kind of backdoor or window to crawl through. The Legion seemed to be keeping Evan busy so David hoped he had time before the fight got settled. As he reached the back part of the manor, he noticed a second story window partially open. David would have to climb up on top of a small storage section connected to the building to reach it, but it shouldn't be hard. David grabbed a hose he found behind the house and swung it over the top until the handle part of the sprayer hooked onto the opposing side. He then used the hose as a kind of rope to pull himself up. It went well up until the hose lost its grip and David came tumbling down. As David landed, he heard a loud snap followed by him screaming. His calf had landed in a bear trap that he is surprised to have failed to notice before. 

David went to pry the trap off but the teeth were deep in his calf. His fingers slipped on his own blood the first time, forcing the teeth to snap back into place, forcing a grunt of pain out of him. Within seconds, he was trying again. David was so focused on his current predicament that he failed to hear the nearing footsteps. 

____

Dwight lied on the bed uncomfortably, just as Evan had left him earlier. His wrists were sore and he wanted nothing more than to be released from his restraints that had been causing extreme discomfort. Dwight could've sworn he heard commotion outside but he chalked this up to Evan doing what ever it is Evan does. He tried not to think much about Evan's personal routine. Dwight couldn't help but think he heard more screams outside but there was no way to tell for sure within the walls of the large estate. What he most definitely heard though were the familiar footsteps of Evan coming back. 

Dwight hoped this next session would be bearable and above all else, quick. The door was practically beat down as Evan entered. It made Dwight jump despite how used to this he should be by now. What caught Dwight's attention first was the blood that was covering Evan that wasn't there before. Was he in a trial? It's possible, but then who was making those noises outside? Before Dwight could come to any solid deductions, Evan made his way towards the bed and leaned in close to him. He gave a subtle sniff by Dwight's face as he brought his hand up to his chin. 

"You belong to me don't you?" Evan asked nonchalantly as he lifted Dwight's chin up, forcing Dwight to look at Evan eye to eye. 

"Yes" Dwight said casually, to his own guilt. 

"You would do anything for me, wouldn't you?" Evan asked again. He wasn't breaking eye contact at all, as if checking for any lies to come across his face. 

Dwight nodded, feeling a sudden fear creeping up. He was afraid of where this could be leading to. It could never be anything good. 

"That's my boy. I'll be holding you to that" Evan then reached up to undo the restraints that were digging into his wrists. 

Within moments, Dwight was rubbing his wrists to take in his newfound freedom. It didn't last though. Evan quickly threw Dwight's clothes at him. 

"C'mon. I have a surprise for ya" Evan stated perhaps a little too casually. 

Whatever surprise it could be, any surprise from Evan was bound to be bad news. Despite his growing anxiety and insecurity, Dwight got dressed and followed Evan out and down the stairs. Dwight kept pondering the different ideas of what Evan could possibly be showing him as he followed him out the door. As Dwight stepped out for the first time since that last traitorous trial, he froze. 

The grass and different crates making up the front yard of the estate was covered in blood. Different parts of the grass were still on fire, which had spread to a few crates here and there. Shocking, yes, but what captured Dwight's eye most of all were the lifeless bodies lying all around the yard. There was one body missing its head and another bent over motionless on a crate where its head appeared smashed in. Dwight spied what had to have been one whole body cut into two by a burning wagon, and the last body was lying face down. 

Dwight almost felt compelled to vomit. The scene was carving scars on his mind, especially once he started noticing details of the clothing and weapons lying around the field. It didn't take Dwight long to realize it was the Legion he was looking at, all savagely murdered. Dwight only had seconds to take it all in before Evan noticed his clear discomfort. 

"Don't mind them. They had it coming for crossing me. Now come" Evan demanded sternly. 

Without further hesitation, Dwight followed. Evan lead him around the side of the house until they reached the back. Evan went for some keys in his overalls when he stopped in front of the storage space connected to the back corner of the house. Evan put the key through and twisted the lock, but before opening the door he looked down at the nervous Dwight and smirked. God how Dwight despised that smirk. 

The door was swung open and Evan stepped to the side to allow Dwight to enter. Dwight slowly stepped in through the doorway. It took a moment for Dwight to realize what it was he was suppose to see. Once he did, he felt his soul leave his body. 

"David!" Dwight yelled, which got the man to jerk his head up in response. 

"Dwight! Oh my god!" David tried to move closer to him but both realized at about the same time that David's wrists were shackled to the wall behind him. 

Before Dwight could help close the gap between them, Evan gripped his shoulder firmly.

"Found this maggot sneaking around my property. Was going to kill him like the others, but then I thought this could be turned into a great opportunity for my obedient pet" Dwight shuddered at the insinuation and couldn't keep his eyes off of his clearly injured lover. 

"Dwight! We came to get ya outta here and bring you home!" David stated trying to ignore the shackled holding him back. 

"And we see how well that went" Evan said with a laugh. 

Evan had both hands on Dwight's shoulders now as the boy could no longer prevent his shaking. 

"So pet, I bet you can guess why I brought you here" Evan looked down at Dwight who refused to look up at him. It was as if Evan was waiting for a proper response but when he didn't get one his grip tightened. "Kill him, pet"

Dwight felt his whole body shudder at the command. His heart felt like it was going to bet out of his chest and he was barely keeping his breathing under control. He focused so hard on not crumbling apart right then and there he hardly noticed Evan trying to hand him his machete. 

"You said you would do anything for me right? This should be a since" Evan tried harder to get Dwight to take the blade he was holding out but Dwight remained frozen. 

"Dwight, I promise I will being you home! Even if I have to come back 100 times, I won't stop until you're back with us!" David tried to cut through Evan's manipulations but to Dwight, it was like he was being crushed by two opposing forces. 

Dwight felt tears build up in his eyes as he looked at David as if it was the first time in a century. He wanted nothing more than to run over and comfort David but even being no more than 10 feet apart, it was impossible. As the first tear started trickling down his cheek, Dwight turned around to face Evan and slumped to his knees. He brought his hands up to grip at the bloodied overalls of the monster before him. 

"Please... I'll do anything else! Whatever you want! I... I won't try to escape or anything if you just... Please let him go" Dwight couldn't keep his composure together as he begged the beast hovering over him.

He kept pleading until Evan grabbed Dwight by the shoulders to whip him back around, forcing him to look back at his trapped lover again. 

"I thought you might still need some... incentive. Well here it is. You can kill him and prove to me just how good and obedient my pet is. That kind of trust could make things so much easier for you..." Dwight gulped as Evan laid out his options as he always did, " Or you can choose not to, however, I'll have no choice but to train you all over again from the very beginning" 

That threat alone was enough for Dwight to lose any control he had left on his composure or his breathing. He could feel himself start to hyperventilate. Dwight wished he could just collapse right there and be excused from the shitty situation he always seemed to find himself in. Evan didn't seem phased. 

"It's your choice pet" Evan said with that cold-hearted smirk he always put on. 

In that moment the world seemed to stop. Dwight felt as though he might actually collapse from the weight now crushing him. He thought he heard David shout something to him but he didn't catch it. The world seemed to be closing in. Dwight could hardly make out anything happening around him anymore. Any words were lost on him. His ability to move or speak was gone. Dwight was crumbling apart so bad that he failed to notice another presence looming behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I a horrible person for cliff hangers? I figured I had to include at least one.


End file.
